From the past
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth is a girl who could see things more than normal. They call her the Ghost Whisperer. What happens if the next case she has to work on is more complicated than the others. Who is the mysterious Green-eyed ghost? What is happening in Apartment 16C?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know i have other stories to finish, but this story came to me and i couldn't help but write it!**

**I hope you like it.**

Annabeth's POV  
>Ever since i was little, i could...see things. Spirits flying around in the air, Angels watching over people. And some not so friendly spirits. The word was getting around; almost everyone in New York knew my name and what i could do. Some people stayed away from me, and others thought it was pretty cool. But I'm used to it, nothing scared me anymore. Nothing.<p>

Everything was normal. I had just helped a man get a spirit out of his house (the poor spirit of little Jackie didn't know how to cross to the other side. So she was stuck in that house for a hundred years) and now i was heading toward Central Park. When i got to Central Park, i found a parking space (don't ask me how, i was surprised to) and started walking around. I sat down on a bench and just looked around. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Miss. Chase?" Some guy asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Miss. Chase there are some spirits in one of my apartments. They have been here a while, I've been getting reports about them for 30 years. And no one wants to live in that apartment, anymore, they are too afraid of the ghost. Can you help?" The man asked. I smiled.

"Of course, i can. I will need your name and the address."

"Oh, my name is Omar and the address is..." Omar said. **(A.N./ He gave her the address, i just didn't know what to put down...Sorry)**

"Alright, Sir. I will be there in a couple of hours. See you then."

"Thank you, Miss. Chase." Omar said before hanging up. I sighed, and was about to stand up when a familiar spirit sat down next to me.

"Hello, Annabeth!" The blonde haired spirit said.

"Ryan? I thought you passed to the 'other side' weeks ago?" I said talking to the empty space next to me. The tourist that passed by looked at me as if i was out of my mind. But the regular New Yorkers just smiled and kept walking.

"I don't want to!" He said.

"I swear, you are more stubborn than me. I can't help you anymore; i have another job to get to." I said as i stood up and walked to my car. Suddenly Ryan appeared in front of me, making me halt to a stop.

"I need your help." Ryan said.

"Fine, look up into the sky..." I said, pointing. Ryan looked up into the sky.

"You see that?" I asked. It was a beautiful yet, blinding white light. It showed what the person wanted the most. In Ryan's case, his family.

"They're waiting for you." I told Ryan. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Annabeth." He said.

"No problem." I said, as i watched him get engulfed by the light. The last thing i saw was Ryan hugging his mom and dad. I smiled, _Well done, Chase. Well done._

I got into my car and drove home.

**P A G E B R E A K ! ! ! :D**

I drove to the address Omar had given me. I had everything i need stuffed into my gray Jansport backpack. I wasn't a Ghost hunter, so that meant i didn't need all the recorders or anything. Those things just scare the spirits. Because to them, they are not dead. They don't know who we are. The don't understand why everything has changed. They don't know.

As i got to the address, i stepped out of the car and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I walked up, in front of the building and looked up. A cold breeze hit me, but it didn't penetrate my black leather jacket. Up in a window i saw a black figure looking down at me. The wind sped up and my hair was flying everywhere. I looked away, and put my hair in a ponytail. Then i looked back up and the figure was gone.

_Yep. Something is definitely here. _I thought to myself, as i climbed the steps into the apartment lobby. As soon as i opened the door, i felt the warmth of the place. I looked over to the wall and saw a big sign that said 'Welcome to Verano Apartments'.

"Ah, you made it!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my right to see Mr. Omar behind the front desk. I walked over to him, his smile disappeared from his face.

"I want to warn you Miss. Chase to please be careful. There have been some reports of things being thrown to the floor and smashed." Mr. Omar said with worry in his voice.

"Do not worry, Mr. Omar. No spirit has ever hurt me." I assured. He seemed to calm down a bit. We got in the elevator and headed up. I took notice of Mr. Omar's appearance. He looked like he was about 45 years old. He had brown hair and eyes. He was shorter than me, by at least a head. And I'm 5'10.

The elevator stopped at floor 16. We walked down the abandon corridor.

"As you can tell, people who stay here beware floor 16. And that is doing harm to my business. I have tried everything, even Ghost Hunters. And they have cost me a fortune and nothing has happened." Mr. Omar explained.

"I see. Ghost Hunters just scare them more. I will try to pass them on to the 'other side'. But first i need to see what kind of ghost am i dealing with." I said.

"Alright. Here we are. Apartment 16C." He said as we stopped in front of a door. And i must saw, it's spooky.

The door had claw marks. And it looked very old, plus it had dust all over it. Mr. Omar blew the dust away and opened the door. I went in first, and he followed close behind. All the furniture was covered with white sheets. The walls had some pictures on them. And there was a very old radio in the far left corner. Mr. Omar stopped walking when we reached the kitchen. I walked over to the pictures. It had a woman, in about her 40's, she had brown hair and light brown eyes that seemed to be filled with happiness and joy. Next to her was a boy, he looked about 18, he had raven black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. All the pictures had them in it.

Suddenly the radio started playing, really loudly. Mr. Omar jumped about 50 feet in the air and ran out the door. He shut the door behind him, and i heard his footsteps run until i heard the 'Ding!' of the elevator. I just stood there, shaking my head.

"My hero..." I murmured. I walked over to the radio, and simply turned it off. I looked outside, it was about 5:30. It would be getting dark soon. I went over to the kitchen and sat down on the table. Then, the refrigerator door opened and closed very hardly. I just looked at the refrigerator, not showing any fear or any other emotion. I decided to get to work since there was a lot of activity.

"I know you're here. I know you're scared. I just want to help." I called out.

Silence...

"I know you are probably asking who i am, and why i am here, but i can't explain anything until you talk to me first..." I tried to reason.

I waited a few more minutes, nothing happened. I was beginning to feel annoyed but i couldn't rush these things. Just when i was about to give up, a chair from the kitchen table was pulled out and pushed in front of me.

I was surprised, but i didn't let it show. My heart started beating a little faster than normal but i calmed it down. Slowly, the figure started to appear. It was the boy from the pictures, and he looked better in person. Well...not in person because he's dead but...you know what i mean. His raven black hair was really messy, but it fit him. His sea-green eyes bored into my gray ones. He was wearing clothes from the early 1900's. He just stared at me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, then he noticed.

"You shouldn't be here." He told me. He's voice traveled to me in an ocean breeze.

"Why? I just want to help?" I said. My bangs got in the middle of my eyes, and i had to push them off to the side. God, bangs could be annoying.

"You're in danger." He said. I was beginning to hate him taking in a few words.

"Why? Are you going to hurt me?" I asked. Not scared at all. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"No. I could never hurt you. But i am not the only spirit who lives in this floor."

"Can you explain to me how you died? And why haven't you crossed over to the 'other side'?" I asked.

Then he got really nervous.

"I can't. I can't tell you. You should just leave. It would be better for everyone if you did." He said, his voice trembled with nervousness.

"Why should i leave?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of him before he left.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Leave!" He yelled at me. His eyes pleading for me to listen to him.

"I am not going anywhere." I said firmly.

"_**He**_ can hear you. Leave, pretty one. Go." he said, pointing at the door.

I was trying hard not to blush because he just called me 'pretty one'. But i didn't show any sign of movement.

"Who is _he_?" I asked. The boy or man since he's 18, shook his head.

"He's coming. You should go!" He said.

"I told you i am not going anywhere." I said stubbornly.

Then suddenly the door opened. Mr. Omar stood outside, he looked way calmer than what he looked like when he ran out the door. I looked over to where the boy was sitting, but he was nowhere to be found. And the chair was back to its original place. It looked like it hadn't been moved.

_Great, just great. Wait...the green-eyed boy said __**he**__ was coming. And he sounded scared. I wonder..._

"Miss. Chase is everything alright? I am so sorry i ran off like that, i just get scared sometimes, you know?" He said. His voice was very relaxed for someone who just admitted he was afraid of ghost.

"Yes. I know the feeling. Tell me Mr. Omar, is this the only apartment that has had reports of Paranormal Activity?" I asked.

"Yes, no one has ever lived in the other apartments. This is the only one." He said. I could tell he was lying. I believed the handsome boy more.

"Alright, then. Mr. Omar, i will officially start this case tomorrow morning. Is that alright with you?"

"It is alright with me, Miss. Chase." He said.  
>I stood up, dusted myself off, placed the chair back in place, and put a golden coin on the table. Mr. Omar looked at me weird, but i told him it was part of my investigation. He just nodded. We walked back to the elevator, and i said goodbye to him as i walked out the door. When i exited the building, i felt a familiar breeze hit me. It was an ocean breeze. I looked up to the window and saw the boy looking down at me.<p>

I smiled at him, and waved. He did the same back, but seconds after he vanished. I sighed.

Obviously there are more spirits in there. And they are scared of one of them, which could be the spirit of the cause they are still on earth. I have a feeling Mr. Omar knows more about this than what he is telling me. And that the green-eyed boy was going to help me, figure this out...

**So what did you think! What is Awesome? Or was it Lame? And is Mr. Omar as nice as he looks? Who is the green-eyed boy? **

**Tell me! Please, review. Even if you are just going to review a smilie face. **

**REVIEW**

**-ChildOfWisdom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So i wanted to update this story, because i will be working on 'She's Mine' all day tomorrow. So if you like that story keep your eyes open! I hope you like chapter 2!**

**And if you guys were wondering...The green eyed boy is...Percy! But you already knew that.**

**REVIEW**

Annabeth's POV

The next morning i woke up as the sun started rising. For some weird reason, i would always wake up at this time. I got up and brushed my teeth and took a quick bath. I got dressed: a grey sweater with a yellow tank top underneath, jeans, and gray boots. I got everything ready and headed over to the kitchen. I found the keys, Mr. Omar had given me yesterday. It was the keys to apartment 16C. I made myself a quick breakfast and headed on out. I walked over to my car, a black Nissan Rogue, and opened it. I threw my Jansport backpack in the back and turned on the car. I headed toward a familiar apartment building...

When i got there, i was half expecting that breeze to hit me again. I couldn't believe i had gotten so used to that. Or maybe i spent to much time last night thinking about a certain black haired boy. I took one quick glance at the window before going into the building. As i opened the door, the smell of coffee being made hit me. I walked over to the front desk to see an unfamiliar man. He smiled as i walked past him.

"You must be Miss. Chase?" The man asked.

"Yes, i am. But, i don't know who you are?" I asked him.

"My name is Argus, I work here when Mr. Omar is off doing business." He explained.

_Doing business, hmm..._

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business?"

"Beats me, he never tells me. If i knew, i would tell you Miss. Chase." He said. He sounded sincere so i trusted him.

"Please, call me Annabeth." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you going up to apartment 16C?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind me coming along? Mr. Omar never lets me go up there." Argus said.

"Sure, come on."

We walked to the elevator and went up to the 16th floor. The elevator door opened and we walked out. As we did i felt something, like if we were being watched by many people. I don't know who exactly since they didn't let themselves be seen. But, what the boy told me yesterday was true. He wasn't the only one...

We stood at the door of apartment 16C. I took out the key from my pocket and opened the door. I could tell Argus was nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time. I smiled a bit. I opened the door and walked in, Argus close at me heels. He looked around, and then turned to me.

"So this is the famous apartment 16C?" He said.

"The one and only. If you don't mind, I'm going to check the kitchen for something."

"I don't mind, go on ahead Annabeth."

I walked to the kitchen table to see if my golden coin was still there. It wasn't. I smiled at this, knowing the black haired boy must of taken it. I felt a familiar ocean breeze behind me and i turned around. The green-eyed boy stood behind me, smiling and playing with the coin in his visibly strong hand.

"You're back." He said. I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. But you can call me Percy." He said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Annabeth Chase." I said.

"I know that."

"And who would you know?"

"I have my ways..." He said.

"Whoa. It's so cool you can talk to ghost." Argus said walking into the kitchen. "I mean, it seems like if you're talking to yourself. Is there really someone there?" He asked.

"Yes there is. Percy would you mind showing him?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"Ask him if he wants to sit down." Percy told me.

"Argus, he wants to know if you want to sit down." I asked Argus.

"Sure." He replied. Percy went over and pulled out a chair for him. In Argus's eyes, he might have just seen the chair move by itself. In my eyes i saw Percy do it, with a smirk on his face. Argus had a surprised look on his face as he sat down, i pulled out a chair for myself and sat down with him. Percy just stood in the middle of us.

"Why did you want me to leave yesterday?" I asked Percy.

"Why are you asking all these questions? Can't we have a normal conversation?" Percy said. I rolled my eyes and to my surprise Argus laughed.

"He's funny." Argus said. I looked at him weirdly.

"You heard him?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, looks like i'm going to get some help this time.

"Anyways, answer the question, Percy. And then maybe we can have a normal conversation." I told him. He looked around nervously.

"I told you, **he **can hear you. Let's talk about something else." He said wanting to change the subject.

"Fine, how did you die?" I asked carefully. Percy sighed.

"I was killed." He said. I wanted to laugh and say _Obviously Percy, your a ghost. _But instead i just nodded.

"How?"

"My mother and I, we were the first ones to live in this apartment. At that time, it was the only thing we could afford. The place seemed nice, and welcoming. Mr. Omar rented us this room, and one night...we, um, we got killed." Percy explained, he voice sounded like if was full of pain.

"Whoa, wait? Did he saw, Mr. Omar rented him this apartment? How is that possible? The pictures look like if they were from 100 years ago. That isn't possible." Argus said.

"Or is it?" I told them. Argus looked at me confused. I looked at Percy, who was playing nervously with the coin.

"Percy, yesterday, you said _he_ was coming. Then, Mr. Omar opened the door. What do you know about Mr. Omar, that we don't." I asked.

"Nothing!" He said, then he vanished. I sighed, and closed my eyes. _Perfect, just perfect._

"Is he gone?" Argus asked.

"Yes, he seems scared of Mr. Omar. Come on, let's go check out the other rooms. Shall we?" I asked.

"Right behind you, Annabeth." He said as we walked out of the apartment. I closed the door and walked to the middle of the hall way. I stopped at the very middle of it, and waited. Again, i felt eyes on me so i decided it was my time to talk.

"Hi. My names Annabeth, what's yours?" I asked. Argus stood to the right of me, and i heard a voice from the left.

"Thalia Grace." The voice said. We looked to out left (even though Argus can't see anything, he can still hear). A girl, about Percy's age, stood in front of us. She was wearing a black dress, her black hair was cut unevenly. And she had amazing electric blue eyes. She looked about 17.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia. You have a very pretty name." I said. She seemed to smile a little.

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"My name's Argus." he said waving at the wrong direction. She chuckled.

"I see you have already meant my cousin, Percy." She said. I nodded.

"I have. Thalia, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, you we all lived on this floor because we couldn't afford a house. So when we all moved to this floor-" Thalia was cut of by Percy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm helping Annabeth, something you're not doing." Thalia argued.

"**He** is listening to you. Do you want to be punished again?" He asked. Thalia shook her head and took a step back. "Then go back to your room." He said.

Thalia looked at Argus and I and smiled sadly. Then she went in (Well more like through) the door of Apartment 16A. I looked back at Percy and he was trying really hard to look angry. But he couldn't.

"I told you, pretty one, it's better for all of us, if you just leave." Percy said.

I was about to respond when the elevator door opened. Mr. Omar came walking out, and he stopped in front of us. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Argus, why are you not at the desk?" Mr. Omar asked.

"Oh, well, you see i-" I cut Argus off.

"I need his help opening the door of the apartment. It wouldn't open for some reason." I said.

"Oh, alright. Go back to your job Argus. And continue whatever is you were doing Miss. Chase." He said. I nodded and watched them both leave. I felt that same breeze again, so i turned back to become face-to-face with Percy. For some reason, we just stood there. Looking into each other's eyes, but then he looked away. And i was kind of disappointed.

"So...was Argus your...boyfriend?" He asked not looking at me. I smiled, knowing he didn't like the thought of me having a boyfriend.

"Argus? No, he just wanted to see your famous apartment. But now, he's definitely helping me with this case, i have never meant someone who could hear spirits." I said.

"Oh, good. I'm glad he's not your boyfriend- I mean, it would bother me if you had a boyfriend, it shouldn't bother me. Because you are pretty and it would be normal for you to have a boyfriend. What I'm trying to say is...forget it." Percy said as he rambled. I just stood there, amused at what he was saying. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth. It's Nico."

"Hey, Nico! What's up?"

"Nothing. I just heard that you were in charge of Apartment 16C case. Just wanted to know if you needed help, because, in case you forgot, i can also speak to the dead." Nico said. I could just see his smirk.

"I didn't forget. Plus, i would love it if you would help."

"Great, come by my place later to see what you've got."

"Alright, see you later Nico."

"Later."

Then i hung up. Again, Percy looked uncomfortable. I was allowed to talk to other guys...or is he jealous...

"Well...i have to go now. See you soon, Percy." I said as i turned around and headed to the elevator. When the elevator door opened, i walked inside and saw Percy's disappointed expression.

"Goodbye, pretty one." He said, then disappeared.

**P a g e B r e a k**

I walked into my car and just sat there. Thinking.

Okay, so Mr. Omar rented this people the apartment 100 years ago. Maybe it's not the same Mr. Omar maybe it was his grandfather or something...Also there is an evil spirit there, that won't let them stay in peace as they should. Percy makes sure everyone else keeps quiet because if they don't they get punished...

Wow, this is so difficult. Time to go see Nico.

**YAY! Chapter 2 of From the Past...**

**Nico will help Annabeth and so will Argus. Will there be some Thalico? I don't know..**

**What do you think? Also what do you think about Mr. Omar, is he 100 years old?**

**I hope you like it. This story is going to have some crazy twists to it. You'll see!**

**I'll probably update this by Monday or Tuesday so keep your eyes open.**

**REVIEW**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear readers! I am so glad you like this story! I have been getting a lot of great reviews and messages about this. You guys rock! Thank you, again!**

**Here's Chapter 3**

**Enjoy...**

Annabeth's POV

After my second visit to apartment 16C, I headed over to my cousin's penthouse...

Nico's penthouse was very...original. The walls were either black or grey. His couches were black leather with tiny grey pillows. He had pictures of ghost, all around his house. How does he have pictures of ghost? I honestly do not know, it's still a mystery to me. But the thing that made Nico and I so close, is our same ability to see spirits. Since we were both little we knew we could talk to the dead. We were always called 'freaks' in school, because of our not normal gift.

I walked up and knocked on his door. A few seconds later he opened it. Nico's black hair was in its usual look (he puts gel in it and makes it look spiky), he was wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket (a little tradition we have), black jeans and black converse. He smiled when he saw me.

"Annabeth, come on in." He told me opening the door wider so i could pass through. I walked into the living room and sat down on the cold, black leather sofa.

"So tell me, how's apartment 16C?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"It's haunted. But they're not normal lost spirits. They didn't stay because they wanted revenge or because they had some unresolved issues. They didn't cross over become something didn't let them. There's a bigger force in there that is controlling them." I explained to Nico. And as i did, the wind outside started to pick up. You could hear the 'Oooh' sound it was making. Nico seemed to notice and nodded.

"This seems serious...So...Do you, by any chance, need help?" He asked hopefully. I decided to mess around with him.

"Well, i did. But then i found out that one of the employees that work there can hear ghost. But only hear them, he can't see them like you and I can." I said. He started to look annoyed.

"Any other help?"

"No, I'm good." I said, as i gave him an innocent smile. He sighed. "Of course i need your help, Nico. No one knows more about ghost then you do...except me, of course."

He smiled.

"Great! I'll meet you there tomorrow." He said.

"Okay."

"Hey, want coffee?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Sure."

_**From the past... From the past... From the past... From the past... From the past... Page Break**_

The next day, I woke up with the sun (since I always wake up at sunrise) and headed out to the apartments. But as I drove over there, I ran into a bit of trouble. I was driving down the road, when I stopped at a red light. While I was waiting for it to change, i heard someone tap at my window. I quickly turned my head to the left to find a little girl knocking on my window. I pulled over to the side of the road (thank god there wasn't any cops!) and opened the door of the car. I walked out and looked around for the little girl. She suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I can't find my mom." The little girl said. I knew she wasn't from this time period by her clothes and her hair style. She looked like she might have been born somewhere in the late 1700's.

"When was the last time you saw your mother, sweetie?" I asked, with a small smile.

"The last time i saw mommy was when mean people started getting a bad fever. And it made their eyes yellow." She said.

I started building the puzzle piece in my head. Okay, so the little girl said the last time she saw her mother was when people started to get a bad fever that turned their eyes yellow... Yellow fever, 1793. Her mother must have been a victim of that horrible epidemic that hit the United States so long ago. **( A.N./Little history lesson...)** I kneeled down so i was the same height as the little brown haired girl.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name is Isabelle." She said.

"Isabelle, do you want to see you mother again?" I asked, she nodded.

I looked up into the sky to find a familiar white light. It came as soon as the girl nodded.

"Well, Isabelle, do you see that light?" I asked.

"Yes...wow, it's so pretty." She said.

"Mmhmm, it is. Mommy is on the other side." I told her. Then a woman started to appear in the light. She extended out her hands, welcoming the sweet little girl.

"Mommy!" The little girl said as she ran into the light. The last thing i saw was her mother giving the Isabelle a big bear hug. Then it disappeared. I smiled, and went back into the car.

_**From the past... From the past... From the past... From the past... From the past... Page Break**_

When i made it to Verano Apartments, I stepped out of my car and headed toward the door. Again, that ocean breeze hit me and it made me look up into the window. Percy stood there, still playing with the golden coin i had left him, he was smiling at me. I smiled, back and entered the building. When i did, i saw Nico (wearing his white shirt and everything else black, as usual) and Argus talking. They both lit up as they saw me coming.

"Finally!" Nico said as we walked toward the elevator.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I ran into a little girl when I was driving over here." I explained. Nico nodded understanding, while Argus looked confused. Nico noticed.

"The little girl was a spirit." Nico said, then Argus nodded.

The elevator opened up at the 16th floor, which was colder than usual. Luckily, Argus caught on to our 'look' and put on a brown leather jacket this time. We walked down the corridor until Nico stopped.

"Whoa...When you said 'they', you weren't kidding." He whispered to me. I knew he felt like he was being watched by dozens of eyes, because i did too. There were more than yesterday, and that's what i needed. Them to trust us.

"Come on, let's get moving." I said. And we made our way to Apartment 16C.

I unlocked the door and walked it. Nico was behind me, and Argus closed the door. I walked to the kitchen to sit down on m usual chair when a picture lifted up in midair and was thrown at Nico. Good thing Nico and I took martial arts classes when we were young, because he was able to duck just in time.

"Percy..." I said as i walked over to Nico.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is Nico, my **cousin**." I explained.

But Percy didn't show up. But he was smiling at me a while ago...

"Hi, I'm Nico Di'Angelo. Like Annabeth said, I'm her cousin. I just came to help? Would you mind telling me, who threw the picture?" Nico said carefully.

Then an unfamiliar women appeared. She looked at us, dead in the eyes (no pun, intended). Her eyes were black as night. They looked like two black holes ready to suck you in. She had her hair that looked like a birds nest. And her clothes were ripped up.

"Don't look in the eyes." Nico said, covering my eyes.

The eyes are a very important thing. They say the eyes are windows to your soul. There was this one women, who could make a flower wilt in seconds by looking at it. When it comes to spirits you had to be very careful when you looked at it in the eyes. Do you know about Greek Mythology? **(A.N./ *Laughs*)** Where do you think the Greeks go the myth of Medusa? All she had to do was look into your eyes and you would become stone.

"Leave, now!" She screamed. But it was horrible. The scream was full of pain and torture. I bet Argus was freaked out by now. But i didn't know because Nico had his hand over my eyes.

Then everything started to move. I mean, it looked like if an earthquake was happening, but only in the apartment. Nico and I quickly started saying some powerful verses from the Bible. The lady screamed more, but Nico and I didn't stop. After a few minutes...

"NO!" She screamed, but then she started dissolving unto a shadow. Then she was gone.

I swallowed hard. I didn't realize i was on the floor. A chair had fallen on me and my right leg was bleeding. I looked over at Nico, and he seemed fine. With a few minor cuts on his arms. Argus was on the floor, with a pillow on his face, something tried to suffocate him. I stood up, and limping, I made it to the boys and helped them up.

"That was some serious chiz." Nico said, as i helped him up.

"Tell me about it. I was scared out of my mind! At least you two can see them. I can only hear them! Which makes me, kind of blind!" Argus said. I laughed a little. Oh, Argus...

The guys helped me over to the kitchen table. Argus picked it up and put it how it was supposed to be standing (the mini earthquake must have knocked it down). And Nico helped me sit down. Then both of them sat down on the other seats. Leaving one left.

"Annabeth are you sure you're okay. That leg looks kind of bad..." Nico said.

"I'm fine. It's just scratched up, that's all. Now, back to business. Percy, where are you?" I asked.

Silence...this silence was killing me. Where was he? I just looked around by i didn't see anything. My leg was on fire. It felt like it was literally burning. But i didn't complain. After a few minutes, my leg was soaked in water. I let out a groan.

1.) Where did this water come from?

2.) Why me?

I looked over to my leg, to see Percy murmuring something. It sounded old, and ancient. Then my leg started to glow a slight white color. Moments after that, my leg looked as good as new. I looked down to face my hero, who was looking at me with sad eyes. Those same sad eyes that just made me want to run over to him and kiss him...WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING? I can't have a crush on Percy. He's dead! I mean, there is one way...No. He's dead. I can't like him!...Can i?

"Percy..." I said, breathless.

"Pretty one. I'm glad you came." He said as he stood up. He looked over at Nico, Nico just smiled at him friendly.

"Percy, that is my cousin Nico Di'Angelo. Nico, this is my...friend Percy Jackson." I introduced. I saw Percy smile at the word 'friend'.

"Nice to meet you, Percy." Nico said.

"Likewise, Nico. Hello, Argus." Percy said. Argus looked surprised and happy that Percy remembered his name.

"Hi, Percy." He said.

"So, Percy...tell me about yourself." Nico said. I knew what he was doing: trying to get information out of Percy. And i have to say, I am impressed. Nico said it like he wanted to start a conversation with a new friend.

"Well. I was born on August 18. I love swimming, I love the ocean. I'm 18, and i live with my mom. She's probably in Thalia's house or something." Percy said casually. I was getting very irritated. He wasn't saying any dates, any years. He knew exactly what to say, like he's been ask these questions before.

"Cool, what year were you born?" Nico asked very interested.

"You know it's rude to asked someone their age?" Percy said.

"Yeah. But no one said i was polite..." Nico said, and Percy laughed.

His laugh...Snap out of it, Annabeth!

"Hey, Annabeth you okay?" Argus asked. I snapped out of my trance and looked over to him. The boys were looking at me curiously.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about that little girl i helped earlier..." I said. Wow, I am such a good liar. Is that a good thing?

"Oh. Well, don't think about her too much, Annabeth. Or you might call her back." Nico said.

"I know, I know."

You see, every time you think of a person too much...let me use an example...Ok. You might be familiar with an singer named Selena (no not Selena Gomez), she was the one that was killed by another lady? Maybe you have heard of it or not, the point is she was very famous. And every year, the show the movie of her life. That shows what she did when she was little, how she became famous, how she died, etc. Well, when they do that, they don't leave her spirit at rest. They keep calling her, in a sort of way...

"Percy, I know you want to help the other spirits that are here. I know that you are trying to keep them safe by not giving out any information. But, you are also helping them, by telling us what happened." I tried.

Percy looked around.

"Fine. But i need to talk to you...alone." He said.

Alone? He said, alone. Oh god...

"Alright. Nico and I will wait in the hallway." Argus said as the two walked out.

I stood up and walked to the living room. I wonder if i could fix this place up... I turned around but Percy wasn't there. I started to look around when suddenly i felt that chilling ocean breeze, and suddenly Percy was right in front of me. I mean, his face was millimeters away from mean. He was really pale, but strong. He looked down on me, with those beautiful sea-green eyes (did i mention he was taller than me, by like a head). Then he did something that surprised me.

**Oh, Cliff Hanger! Don't hate me! I will probably update this tomorrow anyways...**

**So what did you think? Cool, bad, Amazing?**

**What does Percy do that surprised Annabeth?**

**What happens to Nico and Argus that are waiting outside?**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, Love Ya!**

**REVIEW!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to say...wow. You just guessed almost everything right! I love your reviews. I am sorry i didn't update earlier, i had to go to the dentist. *Shudder* And now my mouth hurts. Great, right?**

**I hope you like Chapter 4! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Annabeth's POV

Percy leaned over, his face millimeters away from mine, then...he kissed me. Yep, He kissed Me. And I didn't understand how a ghost could kiss a person, but that was the last thing on my mind. He's lips were cold, but in a good way. We kissed for about a minute, then he slipped something into my hand and then he was gone. I was so confused, first he kisses me then he leaves? Well that's nice...

I looked at the thing he had put in my hand and it was a letter. I knew he was still around, he was here. I could feel it, he was watching me. I tried to forget about the kiss and made my way to the table. I sat down and opened the silver colored letter up.

_You want to know more about my past? Fine, everything's here in this Letter. But do me a favor, don't read this here. Read this letter somewhere far away from here. Stop reading here._

I stopped reading where he told me to. Closed the letter up and put it in my gray backpack. I got up from the chair Iwas sitting at.

"Percy...Thank you." I said, then I made my way to the door...

**Nico's POV**

Percy looked around.

"Fine, but i need to talk you...alone." Percy said.

Well, great! I feel so left out! I mean, does he like Annabeth? Maybe...I wonder if Annabeth will turn him human again...No, she won't. She promised she would never ever do that again. Ever. I looked over at Annabeth and by her expression i could tell she was very surprised.

"Alright. Nico and I will wait in the hallway." Argus said as he began to walk to the door.

I wanted to protest. I was part of this group too! But I didn't, i just quietly followed Argus out. Waiting outside felt like an eternity! Just to let you know, I have no patience what so ever. I think i was born without it. Plus, the feeling of being watched is horrible. It makes me feel so uncomfortable, but i don't show it.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di'Angelo. I'm Annabeth's cousin. You know Annabeth right?" I called out. Then i heard a response.

"Of course we know Annabeth. She's our hero."

I turned around, to come face-to-face with a beautiful girl with electric blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Nico. My names Thalia Grace." The girl said, then she looked passed me and waved, "Hi, Argus." She said.

Argus smiled and said 'hi' back. He didn't know where she was and ended up waving in the wrong direction. I almost laughed.

"So, I need help, Thalia. Annabeth and I need help. I need to know what year you died, and how." I said, carefully. There are some ghost who don't like taking about how they died. It freaks them out.

"I'll tell you. I was killed in the year 1907. Mr. Omar, he's not-"

_**DING!**_ The elevator door opened. Thalia immediately vanished, and on the other side of the elevator door stood a man. He had brown hair and eyes, and was very short. He walked over to me and stopped a few feet away from Argus and I.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Nico Di'Angelo. Annabeth's cousin." I said. He slowly nodded.

"So you're here to help with the investigation?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir. Annabeth should be out any moment now." As soon as I was done saying that, Annabeth opened the door of Apartment 16C and walked over to us. She looked like she wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. But only I noticed, we have a short of telepathy.

"Hello, Miss. Chase! How's the investigation?" The man asked.

"It's coming along...But we have finished for today. I was just leaving." She said.

"But-" I said but i was cut off.

"We're leaving Nico. Come on, let's go." She insisted.

"Fine..." I mumbled as we got into the elevator. I saw Annabeth looking back to the hallway, so I turned around to see what she was looking at. And I saw Percy and Thalia standing in the hallway. Annabeth kind of smiled, and waved lightly. Percy smiled widely and waved back, so did Thalia. But before the elevator door close, I caught her looking at me. When the doors did close. I smiled, _I think i just made a new friend..._

**Annabeth's POV**

I am glad we made it out of there. I rushed out of the Verano Apartments and went straight into my car. The breeze, that i loved so much, didn't hit me as i walked out. I kind of missed it. I heard Nico and Argus run after me, I turned around.

"Annabeth what's wrong? You just rushed out of the place?" Argus said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Nico asked. I took out the letter from my backpack and showed it to them. They still looked confused.

"Percy gave me this letter. It has everything that we're supposed to know! But we can't read it here. Let's go to my apartment. Come on." I said. I got into my car and drove to my apartment...

**So what did Nico mean about 'Annabeth can turn him human?'**

**Did Argus have permission to leave work like that?**

**PERCY KISSED HER!**

**Oooh...Thalico anyone? **

**What's in the letter?**

**All of these great questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

**P.S. I am so sorry it was short! I just have a lot of homework to do. Who knows, maybe I'll update later…**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5!

**Hey! What's up my beloved readers! Another chapter of From the Past… **

**And sadly it might be the last one until maybe next week. I have my other stories to update, plus homework (Teachers need to chill). So I'm trying to make a schedule so I know which story to update next and stuff. But maybe…For you guys, I might update this story every day (If you want…). I need to think about it. **

**Anyway…Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it. Remember to REVIEW.**

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! Please, forgive me!**

Annabeth's POV

We all made our way to my apartment. I noticed that all our cars were black. Wow, coincidence? We all got out of our cars and walked toward the stairs. I opened the door to my apartment, which I have to say I am really proud of. It's not creepy (like Nico's apartment) it's really futuristic, the tables where made of glass with very unique pieces of art work on them that were different colors. The walls were a light gray and the coaches were white leather. On the corner I had a jar with black roses (present from Nico) and a big screen T.V. decorated the living room. I had a cool chandelier that looked like drops of rain over the kitchen table. The apartment had two rooms, but I never used one.

We sat down in the living room, and Nico murmured something like 'She needs more black in this apartment'. I quickly opened the letter. I was dying to see what awaits inside. I opened the silver letter and started reading it. As I was reading it, I could almost hear Percy's voice reading it for me.

_Annabeth I can't say a lot, but I hope what I do say will help you. Annabeth, please don't trust Mr. Omar. Please don't. He's not a good man, he's not who he said he is. I am so sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it. I just don't want to see you hurt. I was born August 18, 1894, and I was killed on September 22 1907. So that makes me 22. My mother and I are still in the apartment, but my Mother thinks you are going to hurt us. Every time you come it here, the more in danger you put us. But please, don't stop coming. I'll miss you. We are not the only ghost in the floor. My cousin Thalia's family and some other people have been killed on this floor. Are you sure you can help us all? Never mind that, I know you can. We were all killed for a kind of sacrifice. I can't write anymore, __**He**__ is watching. I hope that helps. Please forgive me, I am sorry I can't write more. _

_Love, Perseus Jackson._

I was stunned. They killed an entire floor for a sacrifice? I wonder what kind? I stayed there stunned for a while, trying to put some pieces back together. When Nico took the letter from my hand and read it out loud. After, I thought he was going to be serious, but instead he smirked at me.

"Some has a boyfriend!" He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush. Argus laughed, but I stopped him.

"Argus aren't you supposed to be at work?" I said, he quickly stopped laughing and I smirked.

"Am I supposed to be a work? Yes. But do I think this is more important? Yes. Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Maybe. But Annie still has a boyfriend!" Nico teased.

"Oh, shut up. Help me think…Percy said that they were killed for some sort of sacrifice. What do you think that is?" I asked.

"Well… Maybe Mr. Omar's ancestor used dark magic or something. Then maybe, the demon wanted something for helping him and ordered Mr. Omar to kill those people." Nico tried.

"But then, doesn't that make Mr. Omar like…over 100 years old?" Argus said.

"Maybe…This is so confusing! Why couldn't he just say everything clearly." I complained.

"Well, what if it's up to us to figure it out. Don't you love this stuff?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"I do, but this is more complicated now. Lets go to the library to see if I can find any information there." I said getting up. Nico smiled widely.

"Yeah, Annabeth's library. You're going to LOVE this Argus!" Nico said as we walked over to a book shelf. Argus laughed.

"A book shelf. Yeah, real nice library you got there Annabeth." He said. This time I laughed.

"Oh, this isn't my library…" I said as I pulled on a purple book. When I pulled on the book, the wall opened up and revealed a secret passage way. I touched the wall of the passage way and it started glowing. After it began glowing I went in and started walking deep into the walls. After we went down a flight of stairs we reached an open area. Which revealed my secret library: it was four floors of Ancient books. Books about Paranormal things, books written in Ancient Greek. There were probably books about everything. See, in my family we have had this…gift for a long time. Not every person in our family has it, but it's not the first time. Argus gasped as he saw it.

"This is my library." I said, finishing my sentence.

"How-how is this possible? You live in an apartment!" He said, disbelieve filled his voice.

"Anything is possible, Argus. _**Anything**_." I said.

"Really? Even turning Percy into a human?" Argus asked. I quickly looked away, and tried to change the subject.

"Try to find articles, newspapers, anything you can that was written in New York in the year 1907. Go!" I said. Nico seemed to get what I was doing so he put a hand on Argus's shoulder.

"Come on, man. Let's get our study on!" He said as he ran to the nearest book shelf.

"Alright!" Argus said as he ran up the stone stairs.

I can not believe that he asked that. Turning Percy human, I could…I can't! The last time I did that…No.

**3 hours later….**

We searched for hours already, still nothing. I wonder if the killer had burned every living proof there were of his case? He couldn't possibly do that…could he? I was looking through the internet, reading every article that popped up, but nothing said anything special. Then, Argus came down running with a piece of paper.

"I found something!" He said as he ran down the last steps.

"What is it?" Nico said running out of the dark parts of the library.

Argus came over and put the piece of paper on the table and read out loud:

"**Murder in Verano Apartments. The manager of an apartment building killed all the habitants of the floor 16. He claims that something came over him into doing this horrible crime. He was put into live in prison. -1907**

"Well that does help…Anything else." I asked. Then Nico took out a piece of paper.

"Listen to this** Damian Omar died on his third day of Prison. No clues were found, it looks like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. There have been some Paranormal reports all over the 16****th**** floor of the Verano apartments. But then a new manager (strangely) named Mr. Omar has kept everything under control, but what we honestly think is that he-**… After that it's burned." Nico said.

Burned? Hmm…

"Well, at least you two found something. I've been looking everywhere on the web and nothing has-" I couldn't finish because I was cut off the clock ringing.

"It's 10 o'clock Annabeth, we better go." Nico said.

"Yeah, it's late. See you tomorrow?" Argus asked.

"Same time, same place." I said as Nico lead Argus out. I sighed and looked over to those papers. There had to be something with more information.

_**Boom…**_

My head shot up. What was that? I saw a light coming over from in between two book shelves in the third floor. I slowly walked up the stone stairs, and made my way toward the book. The book began to glow with every time I got closer to it. When I was almost there It flew open to a page. I was a little surprised but picked up the golden book.

_**Do not trust him, my dear child. Mr. Omar is a ghost… He is the one everyone's scared of. He is trying to take away your gift, but you must help those poor souls. And there's only one way, and you know how. Just think, my dear…You will find the answer…**_

_**-Athena**_

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a wet tear rolled down my face. This was my mother's book, the one she told me all the answers I would need, would be in. Before she died, she gave me this book. It was a beautiful golden book, but I was confused at first because the book was empty. It didn't have a single word in it. But every time I needed help words would just appear. It was like, my mother was watching me from heaven, and she would always help me. And just to let you know, the hardest thing I have ever done was help my mom pass to the other side. It hurt…a lot.

"T-thanks, mom." I said, as I picked up the book and hid it in the mythology section. I left the library and walked to my room. After I made sure that the book shelf was closed and couldn't but opened again. I walked to my room, and took a bath. I thought everything over, so much information. There was only one way to get rid of Mr. Omar. And I was the only one who could do it….

**OMG. **

**How can Annabeth get rid of Mr. Omar?**

**What's going to happen between Percy and Annabeth?**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see….**

**( I'm still so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Please, forgive me!)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. What you have been waiting for

**Hey, guys! So this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 3000 words! Yay! Anyways, there is a lot happening in this chapter! So plz, read it all. It gets all cool and exciting at the middle-end of it! So I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at sunrise, as always. I wonder if Nico did the same thing? Yesterday's events all flowed into my mind. The letter from Percy, the kiss, the new information we found, my mother speaking to me. I looked out the window to see the sky was decorated with a light reddish color, orange, yellow, dark blue…

I got out of bed and into the shower. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen where the coffee machine was programmed to half my coffee done by this time. I pour some coffee into my favorite cup (It's a white coffee cup that says 'I 3 New York') and sat down in the living room. I had the cup in both my hands, and held it in front of my face so I could feel the warmth radiating from it. Then a little box fell from the top of my book shelf. I looked at it weirdly and placed the cup on my living room table. I walked over to the little box and gasped when I saw what it was.

It was the same box I had thrown into the Atlantic Ocean three years ago. It was a black box, with golden edges and an outline of a tree in the middle. The tree is the symbol of Life. Inside this box there were bracelets. If any ghost was to wear this bracelet they would become human, for as long as they have it on. I had used them only once, but after that big mistake I had gone with Nico to the statue of Liberty **(A.N./ Some people say the Statue of Liberty was made to look like Athena. So I thought it would fit into the story, nicely)**. And I had thrown it into the Atlantic Ocean that day, hoping it would sink down into the very bottom of the sea, never to be seen again. But with my luck, it's back.

I bent down and took the box in my hands. I looked at it, I was so tempted to run to the Verano Apartments and give one to Percy, his mom, and his cousin Thalia. But that is very dangerous. If my Mother is correct, which she always is, I am in more danger now. If Mr. Omar finds out I have these bracelets. I am in for it.

I decided to call Nico.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Nico I need to talk to you. ASAP." I said.

"I'll be right over." He said then he hung up.

After about ten minutes, Nico arrived at my apartment. We sat down in the living room, and he looked at me curiously.

"So, what's the problem cuz?" He asked. I got the box and threw it at him, when he caught it he looked at me surprised.

"Didn't you throw this into the Ocean, like, three years ago?" He asked. I nodded.

"I did."

"Then how is it-?"

"It appeared to me this morning. My mother told me last night that Mr. Omar is a ghost. He's the bad one. We need to get Percy and Thalia out of there and this is the only way. But, I can't just take these in there. If Mr. Omar finds out I have these bracelets…" I said, and I didn't finish. Not wanting to know what would happen if he figured this out.

"Hmm…I see. Maybe we can give this to them another way…Oh! Do you still have those chocolates?" Nico asked.

Chocolates? Oh, my gosh! The chocolates!

"Nico you are a genius!" I said as I ran to the library.

"I know!" Nico said as he followed me.

When we reached the Library, we headed to the fourth floor. Then at the very back of it, there is a small waterfall (Now I know what you are thinking. DUDE, YOU LIVE IN AN APARTMENT BUILDING?) but this Library was a magical one. It moved with me, every time I moved to another apartment or house or something. I went over to the water fall, that was decorated with white diamonds that encircled it so that water didn't fall out. The water fall would change color every few seconds. From blue, to purple, to pink, then red, and so on. At the bottom there were many colorful stones. I pressed a small red ruby and the water fall stopped. When it did, it revealed a small cave. Nico and I climbed up and crawled through the cave.

"Why did you hide the chocolates so good Annabeth?" Nico asked as we crawled.

"So no one would find it. We're almost there."

"Please tell me we aren't going to the Abyss to Hades." Nico said.

"No! I hate that place. I didn't hide it that far."

"Oh, good. So we're just going to the sanctuary of Gabriel." Nico said.** (A.N./ I called it the Sanctuary of Gabriel, because Gabriel is an Angelic name.)**

"Exactly."

We crawled up until we reached a really amazing place. The Sanctuary of Gabriel was amazing. It was a white marble room. With big windows that let sunlight come into the room. This place always had light in it; it was like a small heaven. Inside it had white and golden chairs, and it had lots of books on the walls. All these books were about how to guide a soul to heaven. How to liberate a tormented soul. And a lot of other positive things. Like I said before, this library was created by the Chase family. Who have always had this gift, so these books go back to the beginning of time.

"Up there." I said as I pointed to a golden door at the top of a bookshelves.

"How did you get it up there, Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Well…It took a latter and a lot of work."

"Then how are we supposed to get it down?"

"Like this…Athens are you here?" I asked. My voice echoed down the Sanctuary. Then I heard a flapping sound, and in a few seconds my favorite Animal in the world stood in front of me.

Athens is my pet owl. It's a big snowy owl, but the special thing about this one is it understands English.

"Hi, Athens. Listen we need a favor…Can you open the little golden door up there, and give me what's inside?" I asked.

Athens, nodded and flew up towards the door. The golden door had weird marks and letters on it, engraved in white. The small door opened slowly and Athens went in and got what was inside. When Athens flew back down, he had a small purple box in his talons. He dropped it in my hand and flew away.

"Thanks, boy!" Nico said.

"_HOOOT!"_

"Sorry, I know you're not a dog!" Nico called back.

I silently laughed. I held the flat, rectangle, box in my hands and showed it to Nico.

"We have the chocolate."

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

After our 'journey' back, we walked into the living room to plan out our strategy.

"Okay, so we take the Chocolate and the Bracelets into Apartment 16C, when Mr. Omar is not there. Then we give Percy and Thalia the bracelets (that will make them temporary human) and get the heck out of there before Mr. Omar comes." Nico said trying to understand.

"Something like that. And remember, the Chocolate is only for emergencies. If Mr. Omar too close, then we eat the chocolate. Understood?" I asked. Nico loves this chocolate. See when an evil spirit is around you, and you eat this chocolate, it has to go away from you for a short period of time. But that also counts any other spirits that are around, and we don't want to hurt Percy and Thalia. Nico will just eat it because it tastes great.

"I understand…" Nico grumbled.

"Good. Now call Argus and ask him if Mr. Omar is around." I said as I stood up and began to pack everything.

"Hey, Argus?"

Pause…

"Is Mr. Omar there?"

Pause…

"He's doing errands? Perfect. We'll be right over, okay?"

Pause…

"We will explain everything once we get there. How long does he take to 'do errands'?"

Pause…

"All day? Jeez, I wonder what kind of errands he's doing…Ok, bye." Nico said as he hung up and looked at me.

"Well, let's go before Mr. Creep-o-scares-little-children-o comes back." Nico said.

He grabbed his backpack and I grabbed mine, and we headed out the door.

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

When we made it to Verano Apartments, everything was cold. I mean, yeah, it's winter but that's not it. The atmosphere, it's tense. You could just feel that something bad was waiting for us, in the apartments. I got out of my car and suddenly a strong wind came and shut the door of my car with a loud slam! It wasn't that sweet ocean breeze Percy would send me, it was more of a warning. It said 'Stay Away!', but that's something I wouldn't do. Nico seemed to notice this, then he grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go." He said.

We walked into the building, and just like I expected it, no one was there. Not even Argus. The lights, that usually light up the building and gives it that warm 'hello', was gone. Now the lights were flickering on and off, like they do in the scary movies. Where Argus usually stands was now deserted. And there were a bunch of papers scattered all over the floor. I looked at Nico with worried eyes, sending him a message saying '_I'm worried about Argus.'_ He gave me a reassuring smile saying '_Don't worry. I bet he's okay'_. Then suddenly the elevator doors opened, but not normally, just in an aggressive way.

"Let's not take the elevator." I said as I walked toward the stairs.

"Fine with me." Nico said.

We ran up the flight of stairs until we say a big sign that said **'16****th**** floor'**, then we went in through the door. Nico opened the door to reveal a hallway I have seen various times already. But it looked different. All the doors had a letter on them, Nico and I walked by each door.

"G…E….T….O…U…T…" Nico said as we walked by the first doors.

"Get out." I told him.

"Wow, very original." Nico said sarcastically

We finally made out way to Apartment 16C. The door was almost glowing; we stood in front of it while I found the key. But I didn't need it because the door handle started to move and then the door flew open. It hit the wall on the other side, and Nico walked in first. There was an old T.V. on the other side of the room, and it had black and white dots on the screen. Making an ugly _'SCCCCCCHHH'_ noise. I walked into the middle of the room, and called out to Percy.

"Percy! Percy, are you here?" I asked. I got no response.

"Thalia? Are you in here?" Nico called out. Great, now we both have crushes….on ghosts.

_**BOOM!**_

The closet door flew open revealing Argus. He was tied up, and had tape over his mouth. He was screaming something, but It came up all muzzled up. I listen to him more and finally made out what he was saying…._BEHIND YOU!_ I turned around, and came face to face with Mr. Omar….

**( Hey, guys! So I was going to end this chapter right here, and have you eat your nails out with anticipation! But I decided against it, because If it were me I'd be going crazy. So I am going to continue this chapter. Making it the longest I have ever wrote! So, yay!)**

I knew it was Mr. Omar even though he didn't look like it. In front of me, was a black figure. It was like an empty void of black darkness, ready to suck you up. There was no light that could shine through it, and it had nasty blood red eyes. It smiled at me, showing me a pair of blinding white teeth. And I began to wonder why its teeth were so white…

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Miss. Smarty Pants, and her cousin Mr. Death Breath. How nice of you to join me!" Mr. Omar's evil spirit mocked.

The piece of chocolate in my pocket began to feel really heavy, but I couldn't use it yet…not yet.

"Where are they?" Nico asked in a firm voice.

"They? Oh, you mean these idiots." He told us, as he snapped his fingers and Percy and Thalia appeared. They were wrapped in chains, with tears falling down their face. They were beat up, if they weren't dead, they would have surely died. I gasped when I saw them, I had a sudden urge to go hug Percy. Take him out of those chains, and cure his wounds. But I couldn't do that.

"You little-!" Nico was about to say but was cut off.

"Be careful with what you call me, Mortal. I am very powerful!" As he said 'powerful' the building started to shake. I wonder what the people are thinking outside? Are they able to see this too?

"You're little game is over, Omar. What's your plan, I'm curious? You have already failed." I said in a firm voice. I took a quick glance at Percy, and he was shaking his head 'no' and murmuring something I couldn't hear.

"I have not failed, gray-eyed one. My plan is only begging. I am still in debt with Vladimir, I still owe him souls…And I plan on getting them, I just want to rest it peace!" He yelled.

I was right. There was no possible explanation on why he hurt those people like that.

"Well….I am so sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening." Nico said. Mr. Omar laughed.

"And why not?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Because I have the power to do this." I said. I closed my eyes, and felt a tiny spark inside me. I let the spark grow, like a fire. Then when I opened my eyes, there was a huge ball of white fire in front of me. My arms were opened up around it, and Mr. Omar's eyes were opened wide with fear. I looked at Percy and Thalia, who were looking at me terrified. I felt bad…

"CHARLIE S. OMAR. YOUR TIME ON EARTH IS OVERDUE. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR ALL THE SOULS YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY. YOU WILL NOT BE JUDGE, BUT SENT TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT IMMIDEANTLY!" I said. But It wasn't just me. When I spoke like that, it sounded like a thousand voices were saying the same thing all at once. Nico was looking away so that the light didn't blind him. And Percy and Thalia were just watching from the corner. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Mr. Omar was being sucked into a black hole.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, ANNABETH CHASE! I SWEAR!" Then…he was gone. Then I slipped away into darkness…

**A few hours later…**

When I woke up, I was on a dusty coach. I slowly opened my eyes, to find beautiful Sea-Green eyes looking down at me worried. When I fully opened them, I saw Percy sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. You awake." He said, as he removed a piece of hair out of my face. He's cold fingers barely touching my face.

Wait….Did I just feel his hand. I think he saw confusion written all over my face because he chuckled.

"Nico gave me the bracelet. I'm human…for now." He said, giving me a wide grin. I smiled and sat up right. I saw Nico sleeping on the other coach next to me, but I didn't see Thalia. Argus was sleeping on a chair, his wounds had been healed. And so were Percy's.

"So…you're human…" I said, as I touched his cheek.

I couldn't believe it. Ok, I could but I was a touchy subject to me and all. Ever since the first time I used these bracelets…

"Yep, as long as I have this bracelet on, I am." He told me as he put his hand over mine. His hands were still cold, but a good cold.

His beautiful sea-green eyes looked into my gray ones. He smiled softly, and I returned it. His cold fingers rubbed against my hand. It felt so…right. Then he started leaning in, I found myself doing the same thing. Our faces were just millimeters apart when…

"I'M BACK!" Thalia said as she walked in through the door. **(A.N./ I am SO SORRY! I just had to ruin the moment! You may be angry at me now. *Sad face*)**

Percy and I jumped away from each other and looked at Thalia. She was holding shopping bags in her hands, and then I noticed Percy was still in his old clothes…from the 1900's. Thalia was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'Death 2 Barbie' and black converse. Well…she must really like black, and hate Barbie.

"Thalia do you know who Barbie is?" I asked.

"The person from Hot Topic said it's this stupid doll. And since I hate dolls, I decided this was an awesome shirt!" She said smiling. Her electric blue eyes were shining with joy. That made me smile.

"Here, change into these." Thalia said throwing a bag of clothes at Percy. "Nico said we're leaving so you can't go looking like that in public, now can you?"

Percy laughed and headed toward the bathroom. I turned my attention to Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia? What happened to Percy's Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, well, when you went all 'Super Powerful and Stuff' some Angels came and helped all the spirits here cross to the other side. Percy and I couldn't leave, Percy wanted to stay for you…And I have me reasons…" She told me blushing at the last part.

"Oh, really? Does that reason start with an 'N'?" I asked smiling.

"N-no!" She stuttered. I laughed.

"So do I look 21st century-nished?" Percy asked. I turned around and froze.

He was wearing black jeans, and a blue t-shirt. His hair was not combed but it was all messy. A good messy: And he was wearing black converse. He was dressed simply, but he looked amazing.

"Yeah, you look ok…" Thalia said.

"You look great." I said.

"Thanks, Annie." He said. I froze.

Oh, no…Annie is what…Luke used to call me…

"Are you okay?" Nico asked as he yawned.

"I'm fine. Come on, Nico. Get up and wake up Argus, we've got to get out of here." I said.

**OMG. Too…much…writing…**

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER made! So I hope you like it!**

**NO THE STORY IS NOT OVER! It is just beginning. Ha! You are going to love this!**

**There are going to be a lot of twist in turns. **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**Your reviews, are what keep me writing! They mean the world to me, so please REVIEW!**

**Until next time…**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	7. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Hey guys. Im re-doing this story.

Its getting to complicated. So I will be erasing some things. Okay? Im sorry, I never write author's notes but I had to.

SO SORRY IF U THOUGHT IT WAS AN UPDATE


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**You know how I moved a few months back? Well, the Land Lord decided he was going to give my Mom a headache, so now he wants us gone by the end of the month…**

**Great, huh?**

**And my mom pays him good and everything, she's a nurse!**

**Well, I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, but I PROMISE to try everything in my power to update once in a while.**

**I promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	9. Starting the story from here

**So, as I told you all, I am re-doing this story. Starting from chapter 7.**

**It will be the same concept, just a little bit changed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Argus, Nico, Percy, Thalia and I walked out of Verano Apartments. I was glad I was able to help all the other ghost, but I still wasn't used to the fact Percy and Thalia were humans. Argus kept looking around nervously as if Mr. Omar would come back, but Nico just put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Argus smiled back and we walked back to our respective cars.

Argus went back to his van, I went back to my silver Nissan Rogue, and Nico went back to his black Honda civic. Percy and Thalia should at the sidewalk awkwardly as we all get in our cars. I looked at them, and smiled. As I did, a soft breeze came to me. It blew my hair to the side, I smiled bigger. It was a peaceful breeze. Not a bad one.

"Are you two just going to stand there like-"

"A couple of French fries?" Nico finished for me.

I looked over at him, and looked at him with a confused expression.

"French fries, Nico?" I asked as I put my hand on the wheel.

"Don't judge me, Annabeth. Sending spirits to heaven really makes me hungry." He smiled at me, as he copied my pose.

I rolled my eyes at him, and gestured for Thalia and Percy to come to my car. They smiled, thankfully, and walked over to my car. Thalia got to sit next to me in shot gun. Percy, grumbling something about Thalia speed walking, went to the back. I smiled and pulled the car in reverse. I heard my phone ring, so I told Thalia to pick up and to put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Argus wants to go to Taco Bell, and I agree!" Nico said from the other line.

We were in a stop light. The road had five lines. I was in the middle, Argus to my right, and Nico to my left. I smiled and looked both ways, to see their smiling faces looking at me. I can't believe that after all that's happened, they want to go to Taco Bell…boys.

"You guys want to go to Taco Bell?" I asked Percy and Thalia.

"Sure!" Thalia said, excited to explore new things.

"Taco Bell?" Percy asked, not really sure of what to choose.

"Yeah, you're going to love it." I reassured.

"Alright then, I trust you." He said.

When he said that, his voice sounded so soft, and you could just tell her was telling the truth. I felt a little bit of blush, burn my cheeks. It was a little bit only, so I could hide it easily.

"Alright, boys…to Taco Bell." I said.

I heard Nico cheer on the side, and when I looked to the right Argus was cheering too. These guys got happy so easily. Yet, on Nico's birthday he is so expensive!

***At the Taco Bell Parking Lot***

We got out of the cars. Thalia walked over to Nico and he opened the door for her. She smiled and walked in. Argus went behind them, and Percy waited for me. As I walked, he came over and walked beside me. I looked up at him, since he was taller than me, and smiled. He smiled back down at me.

As I was going in to the fast food restaurant, I felt that familiar wind hit me.

_Oh no, not again…can't I ever get a break!_ I thought.

I decided it was a bit dangerous for Percy to be near me during these times. I have no idea how desperately a ghost might want one of the bracelets, so I made a quick decision.

"Hey, Percy, can you go in first and tell Nico I was a number 8?" I asked.

Percy looked at me suspiciously, but then nodded. I didn't even know what the heck the number 8 was, but oh well.

"Sure." He said and walked in.

I turned around and scanned the area. There were skyscrapers everywhere. Busy people walking up and down the streets, talking on phones, or rushing through crowds. There were cars everywhere, mom's driving their kids to games, or police officers looking for wanted criminals. I sighed, New York was so busy. How was I going to find out where the breeze came from? Or was it a normal breeze and I'm just paranoid?

Suddenly I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around and almost gasped. Behind me was a very…strange spirit. It was a man. He was tall and very strong. He was wearing a dark blue and black stripped shirt, and a paper bag over his head. Why did he have that bag over his head?

"I'm Annabeth, and you are?" I asked nicely.

"I'm T-bone. Or at least that's what my friends used to call me." He said.

His voice was very deep, and obviously old. He wasn't old, I mean, he didn't look like a day over 45. But, he must have been wandering around for who knows how long.

"Well, T-bone, what can I do for you?"

"People say your name, a lot. They call you a 'ghost whisperer', they say you help us cross to the other side. Is that all true?" He asked.

"Yes, T-bone. I can see, hear, and help spirits like you." I smiled.

"Good. Look, Annabeth, may I call you that?" He asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

"I really…I really want to cross over because…I want to see my wife. I know she is up there, she is there in the light. I want to be with her." He said.

I kept a straight face, but my heart warmed up a bit. It was sweet.

"Of course, T-bone. Can you please take off your bag?" I asked.

He hesitated. He clearly didn't want to, but he seemed to want to cooperate as much as he could. He slowly took the bag off. It revealed his face. At first I was expecting physco murderer face, but that wasn't the chase at all. He had black hair, and pale blue eyes. He reminded me of Damon from Vampire Diaries.

He had a few scars on his face, but not too noticeable.

"Better. Now, think of your wife, T-bone." I said.

He nodded, and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes among with him, to concentrate. To feel what he felt, to understand what he thought, to want what he wanted. I was overwhelmed by the love he had for his wife. It was all that his mind would think about, it was all his heart was full of.

"She's been waiting for you, for a very long time." I told him.

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Open your eyes." I ordered.

He opened his eyes and gasped. He seemed a bit taken back by the glorious white light in front of him. I turned around to face a women. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but not as pale as his. Hers were a deep ocean blue color. She smiled widely as she saw the face of her husband. She extended her arms as if to hug him, and he made a move forward as if to run to her, but he stopped. He turned to me.

"Thank you." He said.

You could hear the raw thankfulness in his voice.

"No problem." I said, and I watched him run to his wife.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the light was gone. The wind stopped. I looked around, and saw a few people taking pictures or looking at me weird. I looked up to the baby blue sky, and I suddenly began to feel so blessed to be able to do what I can do. I looked back inside the Taco Bell, to see my friends sitting at a table.

**Nico, Thalia, Argus**

**Percy, …, …**

That's how they were seated.

Nico was throwing fries in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. He was missing terribly. Thalia was cracking up, as one hit Nico's eye and he started screaming. Argus was about to spit out his soda from all the laughing. Percy was also laughing, but he suddenly looked at me and his laughter slowed down. He smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back. I was lucky, no, I was blessed to be who I was…I wouldn't change it for the world.

As I began to walk over to the door, a piece of paper hit me in the face. I sighed, angry, and took the page off my face. I looked at the words written on there and my heart stopped. I am serious. It didn't beat, I felt as if the world stopped rotating. As if time stopped all around me.

**You're happiness won't last.**

**-Luke.**

No. Not him…not now.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Happy I updated? Well, I'm glad. I will be updating this more, because my mind is starting new now. I have a world of possibilities ahead of me. And I intended to write it all.**

**Review!**


	10. Weird things

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

**So, you all know my story, I found her, right? It ended a bit ago, actually a few months ago, and I was reading the reviews and saw that many, MANY, of you wanted a sequel.**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Give me your answer in your review.**

**Thanks.**

Annabeth's POV

"But I _can_ catch a French fry, I just have to keep trying!" Nico persisted.

"Nico, give it up! You can't catch a French fry!" I said, annoyed.

After his 1000th try to catch a French fry, he wouldn't give up. Usually, I wasn't this mean, but when a French fry hits you in the face, while you're enjoying your relaxation time with your friends, you'll get angry.

"Fine. I won't try anymore, thank you for crushing my dreams." He said dramatically.

"Oh, suck it up." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Percy and Thalia were strangely quiet. I looked over and saw Percy concentrating on his drink. His beautiful sea green eyes were concentrated on the plastic cup in front of him. My eyes narrowed, finding that situation a bit odd, and then looked over at Thalia. Thalia had her eyes glued to the window. But not the window, but what was on the other side…the sky. The baby blue sky had no clouds, yet, there was a small storm cloud forming where Thalia was looking.

I was taken back, and I saw that Argus was too.

Suddenly, Percy's drink exploded. And when I say exploded, I mean, it blew up. The soda shot up in the air and the people behind us were covered in crystal clear water. They all gasped, surprised expressions were painted on their faces. A lady and her daughter stood up, and ran to the bathroom. A little boy giggled, loving being wet. And the father didn't seem to mind.

I turned to look at Percy.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

He looked at me, a small smile playing on his thin, pink lips.

"I did." He said.

"How?" Argus asked.

"I don't know. I just, felt the water moving inside the cup. All I wanted to do was levitate it, but I guess I thought to hard." Percy said.

I nodded, then I heard a loud clap of thunder. And saw a beautiful line of lightning hit a lightning rod on top of a building. We all looked at Thalia and she smiled.

"Man, I have a good aim." She said.

"You…you did that?" Nico asked pointing at the cloud.

"Yep. And I know you're going to ask how, and the answer is…I don't know." Thalia answered.

I felt something in my mind click. I have read something about this before, but where….In my library! In one of the many old, dust covered books, that I have read, there was an article about this. But which book?

"I have read about this…" I murmured.

"Obviously." Nico said rolling his eyes.

Argus laughed and they high-fived each other.

"That's what I was thinking!" Argus said.

"We should go to my Apartment," I said, and when I did I could have sworn I say Argus's expression turn sad.

Thalia brightened up.

"You're apartment? I want to go!" She said.

"Well, of course! I'm not going to leave you here." I told her.

We all stood up, and walked to the door. As we walked I noticed Argus was behind the group, walking slower...he seemed sad. I made a mental note to ask him why later.

"You're coming with us, right Argus?" I asked.

He brightened up, and nodded. I gestured for him to come and we all drove to my place.

***At my Apartment***

In case you forgot what my apartment looks like, I will re-describe it for you.

All the tables were made of glass, and on top of them, were unique pieces of art that I have collected or received over the years. The unique art decorations were all made of different colors, mostly grey's and blue's. The walls were a light grey, and the couches were all made of white, soft leather. On the middle table (which was made of glass), I had a jar with black roses (a present from Nico). I had a big screen T.V. and a really amazing chandelier that looked like rain drops that was right above the kitchen table. The apartment had two rooms, but I only used one. On the windows, there were pretty dark blue curtains that just brought life into the room.

We all walked into my apartment and I heard a few gasps from Thalia and Percy. It was a pretty amazing looking apartment, if I do say so myself. I smiled and we all walked over to the living room, and sat down. Nico was looking at the black roses and he smiled.

"You still have the roses?" He asked.

"Well, of course. It was the only birthday present you ever gave me." I said.

Argus and Thalia laughed, while Percy smiled and shook his head. I looked around, and on my little book shelf, where the little purple book awaited.

"So who wants to go to my library?" I asked.

Nico and Argus stood up, grinning like maniacs.

"We do!" The said, and the fought there way over to the book shelf.

I laughed and stood up and walked over to them. I took the purple book, which was embodied with beautiful golden flowers and pulled it out. The book shelf moved to reveal the secret passage way to my library. I heard Thalia gasp again, and I smiled. I was just full of surprises wasn't I? Nico and Argus rushed to the passage way.

"Annabeth, this is amazing!" Thalia said as she walked in.

"Wow, it's incredible." Percy said.

I nodded and walked down the stone way. As soon as my feet touched the passage way, it began to glow. Thalia was ahead of me, so she jumped up in surprise. Inside, Thalia and Percy stood there with their mouths wide open.

My Library was five floors tall. On the side, there stood silver stone stairs that spiraled their way up to each floor. Ahead of me, were thousands and thousands of bookshelves. At the far end wall, there was a huge water fall. As the water fell, there were lights in the back that made the water change color. There were books and books and books on each floor, and on the walls there were little doors that held secrets behind them. I smiled and walked passed them.

"Close your mouth, you'll attract flies." I told them as I walked passed them and to were Argus and Nico were playing hang-man.

"Guys! That's a 3,000 year old piece of paper!" I complained.

"Oh, you have more." Nico said as he tried to figure out the word Argus put down.

I hit him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Nico complained.

We all stood around a beautiful wooden table that had designs of Greek Warriors carved into it.

"Alright, we have to find a book that deals with Super-Natural Powers, or Abilities. I'm sure one of Nico and I's ancestors wrote about it." I told them.

"Well, there are five floors. How about we all search a floor?" Argus suggested.

"Good idea, Argus." Thalia complimented.

"Why, thank you." He smiled.

"Alright, people lets go." I said.

**1. **Nico took the first floor, since he didn't want to go up the stairs.

**2. **Thalia took the second floor. I'm sure she did it to be close to Nico.

**3.** Argus took the third floor, after I told him my pet owl, Athens, flew around this floor.

**4.** Percy took the 4th floor, I'm sure he did it to be next to me.

**5.** And I took the last floor. Why? This was the floor with the golden book. The golden book my Mother talked to me through.

The others worked hard to look for the book, I knew where it was, but I needed space. I had to talk to my mother about something really important. Well, important to me.

I ran to the end of the floor, to where an invisible door was hidden. I pushed it slightly and it opened. Pure white light shined as I opened the door, I ran it in and closed it really fast, hoping no one would see. I ran to the end of the white room where my Golden Book awaited. I opened it and sat down in a very old seat.

I laid it on the table, waiting for my mother to speak to me.

**Nico's POV**

As I looked for a book, I saw a white light out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw the purest white light I have ever seen.

I smiled, I knew where this light was coming from. Annabeth was going to talk to her mother.

I wish I could do that with mine.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mother, I need help. Luke is coming back. There has to be a way to stop him." I said.

**Annabeth, my child, you are right. That man is coming back, and he comes with an angry passion to destroy.**

I smiled as I saw my Mother's beautiful hand writing come on the white piece of paper.

"How can I send him back to where he belongs, Mother? Why is he coming back?"

**Why? That I do not know, my dear. But there is only one way to send him back, and you know how.**

I grimaced. I knew what she was talking about, but I wanted to believe there was another way.

"And there isn't any other way?"

**Not that I know of. I must go, think of what you have to do Annabeth. Your decision, will not only affect your life, but the lives of others as well.**

"Goodbye, Mother."

After that she didn't respond to me anymore. I sighed, and placed the book back to where it belonged. I had to find the only book I did not own. The only book, out of millions, that I do not have: The book of Death.

And it was located in only one place…Egypt.

***Later that same day***

"I found it! I think…" Percy's voice rang out.

Of course, the book of powers would be located in the fourth floor. That's where the books of 'turnings', 'charms' and the bracelets are kept. We all gathered around the same table in the first floor of the library, around the pretty old brown leather book.

"Open it to page-"

"438-"

"article 7-"

"section 9."

Nico and I said at the same time. I looked at him, and we both grinned. We were related, even though we acted like we weren't at times. Percy flipped to the book and looked for the right page. He found it and began to read.

"The effects of the bracelets can be power on the person wearing it. I have seen terrible things, happen to certain people who weren't destined by the fates to wear them and become human again. Some terrible effects are mutating, hair loss," Thalia flinched at that one, "vaporizing, turning to stone, dying in a tornado of fire, getting stuck by lightning, killed by a boulder-"

"Can you skip to the good things?" Thalia said. I bet she was getting freaked out.

"Sure…umm…Good effects are receiving the power to control things that you love the most." Percy said.

Argus nodded, but he still had a confused face on.

"Okay, so Percy, Thalia what are your favorite things?" I asked.

"The Ocean." He said.

"The Sky." Thalia said.

"Well, yeah, I figured that out at Taco Bell. Does it say how you are able to control it?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, but it's really long." Percy said sheepishly.

We laughed.

"Well, at least that explains it…" I said worried.

"Then why are you worried?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking of something else, I'll let you know later." I said.

We all sat down on the table and were doing things.

Nico was looking at some pictures one of our ancestors drew about Chinese Mythology.

Thalia was reading a book about Storms, and Wind. It was a 'how to book'. I didn't even know I owned one of those.

Percy was reading about fish. You could hear him occasionally mutter words like, _'I know this_' or _'Well, duh!'_.

Argus was reading a Greek Myth book, about monsters. I have read that one before, it mentioned the hundred handed one and the giants.

I sat there, reading about Egypt, but more specifically, Anubis.

I looked up from my book and looked at Argus. He was so into his Greek Mythology book, he didn't even notice me looking at him. I had a feeling I knew why he was so sad at Taco Bell, so I smiled when an idea came into my head.

"Hey, guys," I said. They all looked up from their books and looked at me. "I forgot to do something along time ago." I said, smiling.

They all looked at me with confused expressions, but I kept smiling.

"So….as you all know, I have a bit of fame around town, because I can talk to ghost-" I was cut off by Nico.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" He said gesturing to both of us.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, _we_. Anyways, I was thinking about starting a little group. Nico, Thalia, Percy, _Argus_ and I." I told them. I said 'Argus' with more emphasis so he knew that we all wanted him to be a part of it.

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"That would be…" Argus started.

"AWESOME!" Nico finished.

"So, if we are a group, don't we need a name?" Percy asked.

**(A.N./ I'm going to leave that up to you. What should their 'group name' be?)**

"Yep, but we will think about that later." I said.

I looked around and felt happy as I saw their happy faces. Argus could barely contain his smile. Nico seemed to be thinking some crazy idea…and I think I know what it's about (You see, when Nico and I were doing this sort of thing, he wanted to get us matching shirts…and now that we are a group, I have a feeling I will receive a package of shirts soon). Thalia's electric blue eyes were as bright as ever. Percy was looking at me, with a goofy sideways grin. I blushed.

"So, are you all in?" I asked.

"YES!" Nico said and put his hand in the middle of the table.

I rolled my eyes, and put my hand over his. Then Percy over mine, next was Thalia, and lastly Argus.

We were all smiling like idiots, when a book fell from the 5th floor, onto the table in front of me. It made a huge _BANG_ noise at it made contacted with the wooden table. I was taken back and pulled my hand out from our little 'group thing'. Everyone looked at me with a nervous expression. I took the red book in my hands and felt my heart stop.

The book's title was: **Anubis and the Pyramids of Giza.**

**Long right?**

**If you haven't read the message at the top, please read it! It's kind of important and I really want to know what you guys think. **

**Also, if you haven't read the story I'm going to list here, please read if you have time:**

**Traitor of Camp Half-Blood by: SilverHand9028**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**

**(When you review, the sun shines brighter.)**


	11. Mission ready

**Hello people of Fanfiction…Sorry i have disappeared off the face of Fanfic for a while. I apologize. I still have no internet and all so yeah.**

**Anyway, I was checking out my reviews and decided to update…yay!**

**I hope you like it.**

**VERY IMPORTANT VOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY.**

**R&R**

Annabeth's POV

"Anubis and the Pyramids of Giza?" Percy said out loud.

"Where did this book even come from?" Argus asked as he looked up to the upper floors.

"Maybe it fell off its shelf?" Thalia theorized.

"That can't happen, the book shelves are at least 9 feet away from the borders." Nico said as he looked up as well.

"Hey, just throwing ideas here." Thalia said.

As they were all talking, I had my eyes set on the book. The big, red, book had fallen from the fifth floor; maybe Athens was flying around too close to the book and made it fall? No, Athens almost never leaves the third floor. Being who I am, with the history I have, and with the crazy ghost-filled childhood, something as simple as a book falling out of a five floor library, in front of me, doesn't surprise me at all. Now, all I want to know is who caused it to fall. It wouldn't be strange to find a wandering ghost in my library, it has happened before. But there was just something inside wondered if Mother had made it fall.

I looked at the soft, hard cover, red book that was in my hands. In big black letters it said: **ANUBIS AND THE PYRAMIDS OF GIZA. **At the bottom, where the author's name should be at, was as always left blank. I opened the red book and flipped through the old, yellowed pages. It was all written in English, but the way it was written made you think it wasn't. I kept flipping through the book until I found what I was looking for.

It was page 82: **THE ANCIENT BOOKS OF EGYPT.**

I looked up from the book, trying to get better lighting, and I saw that the whole group was looking at me. I stared at them back for a few seconds, then gestured for them to follow me back into my apartment. We went back through the stone passageway and I waited for everyone to get out, so that then I could close the trail.

We all sat down in my living room. Argus, Nico, and Thalia sat in the couch in front of me: Percy and I sat in the other one. Separating the two couches was a glass table. On top of it, was the jar with Nico's present (the black roses) and two little black frames. The first frame was a picture of Nico and I when we were 14. We were both homeschooled, since our 'gift' cause problems in school. We took that picture on the day of our 'field trip' where we went to Disney in Florida with Uncle Juan that had come from Puerto Rico. **(A.N./ I forgot the Uncle's name. Does anyone remember? Was it Juan?)**

On the other picture frame was a picture of Nico and I with our parents. I was two years old and Nico was one. Little me was holding my mother's hand: a beautiful women of long, black, curly hair and shining grey eyes. Nico's mom was holding him in between her arms: She also had black hair and dark brown eyes. They were both smiling widely, we were all so happy. It made my heart sink as I saw that picture. I looked up at Nico and saw him staring at the picture: no expression on his face, his eyes just as sad as mine.

"Oh my gosh, is that your mother, Annabeth? And is that one yours, Nico?" Thalia asked as she saw us looking at the picture.

I felt my eyes water a bit…just the tiniest bit. I nodded slowly, as I looked away from the picture. Nico, who was looking at the picture, nodded and slowly leaned back into the white leather sofa.

"Cool. Where are your Moms? I've never seen them?" Argus asked, not knowing how much he was hurting us by asking such a simple question.

"You'll never see them, Argus." Nico said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because, their dead." I finished.

I hope that will stop the questions.

"How did they die?" Thalia asked.

I guess not.

"We don't want to talk about it, guys." Nico said, trying to make them drop the subject.

And they did. But there was once question Percy was going to ask, he never said it, but I could see it in his eyes. Why didn't you give them a bracelet? Well, let me explain. Everyone who was this 'gift' or as I like to call it, a 'curse' understands the difference between Life and Death. They respect the balance it brings to everything, and when something happens, they don't question it. They don't fight with it, they don't get to sentimental. They respect it will enough to know that when it's your time, it's your time. You shouldn't be able to change that, but we do. Nico and I decided to give the bracelets to Percy and Thalia out of emotion. But we know that's wrong.

"Back to the book," I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "I have to tell you guys something. Nico, do you remember Luke?" I asked.

He just nodded.

Every time we talk about our parents, Nico shuts down. He won't be happy Nico in a long while. That's why I try to enjoy happy Nico as much as possible.

"Wait, who's Luke?" Argus asked cautiously.

I guess his scared to ask questions now.

"Luke was..." I looked over at Percy who had a 'go on' face on him. He wasn't going to like this. "Luke was my Ex-boyfriend." I said.

Percy's expression went serious, and maybe a little jealous. But I don't know. I'm not my cousin Silena who by just looking at you, can read your expression well enough to know what you are thinking and what is your next move.

"And, uh, he died in a car accident. I was so heart-broken I decided to use the bracelets on him so that he won't have to cross over to the other side, and stay with me. When he came back to life he became more…aggressive? Angry? Crazy? Any word that is a synonym to those, he became. He started doing bad things, I mean, _really _bad-"

"Like what?" Argus asked.

"Killing, stealing, you name it. After that, I took away his bracelet, but he refused to passover. Ever since then, he had been wandering around, causing bad things to happen. Now, he's coming back to get me. He probably wants to be human again." I told them.

They all took a few moments of silence to take this all in.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Thalia asked.

That's when I lifted up the red book in my hands.

"That's where this comes into play. Whoever wrote this book had given the book of Life and Death to Anubis. The only place we can find Anubis is in Egypt, in one of the pyramids of Giza." I told them.

"So you're saying we go to Egypt, go into a Pyramid, take to the ancient god Anubis, get the book and come back to do what?" Percy asked.

"To perform the ritual that will send Luke back where he belongs. And let me tell you, it will not be the city of golden roads, and glass-like sea." I said, quoting an ancient saying.

Nico looked up from the floor and stared at me.

"How are we going to get there?" He asked, his voice hollow.

I looked at him with sad eyes before responding.

"I don't know. Who do we know who can drive a plane?" I asked.

He thought about it for a while.

"Uncle Juan. He can drive a plane, he even owns one." Nico said.

"Perfect! I haven't seen him in years! Call him up and asked, okay?"

Nico nodded, took out the phone from his pocket and left the room. I saw Thalia's eyes follow him out.

"We're going to Egypt? Cool. Annabeth, may I get some water?" Argus asked.

I smiled.

"Of course. You don't have to ask. And there's a ton of soda in there if you don't want water. Nico loves Coca-Cola." I said.

He smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Annabeth, are we going to stay with you?" Thalia asked.

"As a matter of fact, you are. See that room over there." I said as I pointed to the door across from mine that I never use.

"Yeah."

"That's going to be your room. Go check it out, we have to buy things for it." I said.

"Cool." And with that she left.

Leaving Percy and I alone….

It was a bit of an awkward silence, but I turned to face him when I felt his eyes on me. He looked like he had something on his mind, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

His sea green eyes looked deep into my grey ones.

Storm to Sea.

"Annabeth, was giving a bracelet to me a mistake like what happened to Luke?" He asked.

I have to say, the question did take me by surprise.

"Of course, not. You two are different. What I felt towards Luke was more Brother/Sister love. What I feel towards you is actual-" But I stopped myself before I could say anything else.

He smiled, knowing what I was going to say, and leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at him.

After a few minutes, Thalia, Argus, Percy and I waited for Nico to arrive. When he did, he came in looking like a zombie. Man, I should have enjoyed happy Nico more.

"He said it was alright." Nico said, no expression on his face.

"Woo! So we're going to Egypt?" Argus said.

I nodded.

"We're going to Egypt." I said.

**I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**What should the team name be?**

**1.) 5D ( Fifth dimension )**

**2.) The evil step Sisters **

**(favorite number, you are crazy.)**

**3.) Infamous Five of New York.**

**4.) Silent Ops**

**Or**

**5.) The Ectoplasmic Slime Ghost Helpers.**

**PLEASE VOTE: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5**

**In your review!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Nico's Dead Mother

**Okay, so here are the top votes for the 'Group Name':**

**5D (Fifth Dimension)- 8**

**Silent Ops- 6**

**The Ectoplasmic Slime Ghost Helpers- 6**

**Infamous Five of New York (or Infamous Five of NYC)- 4**

**The evil Step-Sisters- 2**

**So, I'm going to leave it up for one more count. But if not, then I'll go with the most popular name. So please, VOTE!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I dug through my closet until I found the backpacks I was looking for. I had gone to the mall a while back and they were selling packs of Jan Sport backpacks for thirty dollars. I had the feeling I would need then soon, so I bought them. And guess what? I was right.

I grabbed the backpacks and went out to the living room, and out them on the glass table that was surround by couches.

"Pick a color." I said as I laid them all out.

Nico silently walked up and picked up the black one. He was still in the sad mood, and he didn't say a word when he got it. He just grabbed the backpack and sat back down.

Percy picked the blue one, which was to no surprise to anyone.

Argus took his time choosing, and ended up picking the red one.

Thalia was grumbling about someone choosing the one she wanted, and ended up getting the dark purple one, that had a little lightning bolt stitched on to the side.

I, naturally, got the grey one.

"Thalia, you bought clothes right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And for Percy too, right?" I asked again.

"Yes." She replied.

"Alright good, get those out and fill these backpacks up with them. I'll take care of the other things. Uh, Argus, do you want to go home and pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys the John F. Kennedy airport later." Argus said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay! Be there at 9 a.m. tomorrow! Nico, you want to go home and pack? I mean, you sleep over here all the time, you have clothes here you can take?" I asked.

"I'm going home to pack. See you later, Annie." Nico said as he stalked towards the door.

"Don't call me that." I reminded him for the 1000th time.

I think I saw him crack a small grin, but I wasn't sure. He closed the door behind him. I sighed, hating when my cousin felt depressed. I hated the way he shuts himself out from everyone else. I turned back around, and saw Thalia walking in with bags with different store labels on them. As the began to pack, I walked over to my own room and started to pack.

I threw the grey Jansport backpack on my bed, and went straight for the closet. I didn't expect staying in Egypt for long, so I packed a few jeans, shorts, some t-shirts, dress shirts, two converse, boots, and some other things. Wow, I didn't think it would be that much. And I never expected it to all fit into a little backpack…but it did. And I am not questioning it. As I zipped up my backpack, I felt the same sensation I feel when a ghost is around. It's like…the spidy since Spiderman gets. Do you know what I'm saying? That he knows something is going to happen before it does? Yeah, like that.

I whipped around to face the door way, and Percy stood their…startled.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He said with apologetic sea green eyes.

This isn't supposed to happen. Percy is human now…maybe he wasn't the one to pass by, maybe something else.

"No, no, it wasn't you. I just thought I saw something, you know?"

He nodded and put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"I-um, I'm done packing." Percy said as he gestured to the blue backpack in front of him.

I nodded.

"Me too." I said with a small smile.

I don't know why, but I just get so…so nervous around him. It's funny. He smiled, as if knowing something I didn't, and took a step closer to me. I froze, he looked into my eyes innocently, and took another step forward. He kept talking steps, one by one, until he was about two feet away from me. He looked into my eyes with a gentle smile on his face. He reached out his hand and touched my face, gently.

"I remember when I tried to do this, and my hand would just go through the object. But thanks to you, that doesn't happen anymore." He said.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. But when I didn't answer, made his smile widen. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and looked into his beautiful green eyes, he did the same.

"Annabeth, get over here! Now!" Nico's voice rang out.

There was something I noticed…his voice was shaky. Nico's voice is always sure and confident. Something was wrong. Percy stepped back as I ran into the living room, Percy was close at me heals. I saw Nico looking at the wall, stunned. I turned to see what he was looking at…And it was…Maria** (A.N./ Was Maria her name?)**. My Aunt Maria. Nico's dead Mother. She was wearing a long, black dress that reached her ankles. Her long black hair was let loose and it cascaded down her back. She was wearing black flats, and the necklace Hade's had given her before their marriage, she had it on.

"A-aunt M-m-maria?" I asked.

It was obviously her but I was just so surprised. My eyes got watery, and I almost cried. I hadn't seen her in years, so many years. She reminded me so much like my mom…

"Oh. Just look at you two. You look so grown up! Annabeth you look so _bella_! And Nico, my son, you look so _Cresciuto e bello_!" Maria beamed.

**(A.N./ Bella means Beautiful…Cresciuto e bello means, Grown up and handsome)**

I was so stunned, I noticed Nico and I were the only ones near Maria. Argus, Thalia, and Percy were giving us our space. Those are good friends right there.

"M-Mom, I-I can't believe you're here." Nico said.

"Me either." I said.

"I got permission from _you know who_ to come here. _Sono qui per aiutarvi_." She said.

**(A.N./ Sono qui per aiutarvi means I am here to help you. And, Mio Figlio means: My son.)**

"H-help us? With the trip to Egypt?" Nico said.

"Yes, _mio figlio_, the trip to Egypt will be quiet hard. I also wanted to let you know, Anubis is waiting for you guys. I helped out with that. You wouldn't want to go knocking on Anubis's door and two giant jackals to attack you, now would you?" She said.

Nico and I shook out heads at the same time. Maria was smiling so widely, like she couldn't contain her happiness, she opened her arms.

"Oh, come here!" She said.

We didn't need to be told twice. Nico and I ran to her, and she held us tight in her arms. We cried like to little kids who were just lost in a mall. Tears flowed down our cheeks. Aunty Maria was mumbling cute, reassuring things in Italian. Nico couldn't contain himself, and neither could I. Why did they have to die? WHY!

"It's okay, my children, it's going to be okay." She said.

"Now listen, my children. When you head to Egypt, go to the Nile. On, July 7th, the stars will be lined up in such a way that it will open a secret passage way the Ancient Egyptians built. That will lead you to Anubis." She whispered so only we could hear.

We pulled away from her, and I whipped my tears away with my shirt sleeve.

"Mom, please don't leave. Stay here, put on a bracelet! Do something!" Nico said.

Maria looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you and I both know there is a balance between life and death. I can't go back, I mean I can, but I won't. Just think of it this way….Soon, we will be together again. One day, you and your cousin will come up to celebrate with Athena and I for centuries to come. Don't worry." Maria as she began to disappear.

"No, please don't go!" Nico yelled.

I was still crying, but held Nico back as Maria blew us an air kiss. When she was gone, I turned Nico around and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and I felt the presence of Thalia, Percy and Argus slowly coming out of the rooms. The thing I felt wasn't Percy, it was my dead Aunt, who had visited us, gave us advise, and left, not telling us when we would see her again.

I felt a hand on my shoulders, and immediantly knew it was Percy's. I would have turned and hugged him instead, but my cousin needed me right now.

"Guys, go check your bags. In an hour, we'll leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was short!<strong>

**The scores of the names are in the top. **

**And the Review button (which you should click) is at the bottom.**

**So please, REVIEW!**


	13. Accident on a Plane

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**My new One Shot is almost done! If you liked FATE you will love, Whatever comes! I am currently writing it, thanks to Kingdomalith who gave me the idea, this will be the last one shot I have to write for AthenaGray15's contest.**

**It will be FULL OF PERCABETH! It will be Percabeth from start to finish, and it will be about 8,000 to 10,000 words….is that too long?**

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

We drove to the airport in silence. Nico was still quiet, Thalia didn't know any of the songs on the radio, Argus had nothing to say, Percy was too busy admiring the huge skyscrapers, and I was too busy driving through the huge labyrinth that is the traffic here in New York.

Uncle Juan had called us and told us to meet him in the front of the Jet Blue airlines in the John F. Kennedy airport. We drove passed a movie theater and Thalia saw the big poster that was advertising the movie: Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. **(A.N./ I saw this…and it was completely Amazing. I would watch it 1000 times if I could)**.

"Abraham Lincoln was a Vampire Hunter? I had no idea!" She said.

I laughed.

"Abraham Lincoln wasn't a Vampire Hunter, Thalia. That's just based on the book, Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. Now that you mention that, I really want to see that movie." I replied.

"It looks awesome! Look, he has an axe!" Argus said.

"See we should see it." Thalia said.

"We will see it after we come back from Egypt, and we are done with all this jazz." Nico said.

"Well, what if it's not in the theater anymore?" Percy asked.

"Then we will watch it from Red Box." I said back.

After we talked about the movie, though I talked more about the book, we made it to the John F. Kennedy airport. I went to the parking to the airport, and parked the car. I wouldn't be coming back in at least a week…the bill for this is going to be an eye from my face (Spanish saying for when something will cost a lot).

We all put our backpacks on our backs and headed out to the airport. It didn't take long to spot Uncle Juan. You know how Spanish people enjoy talking to other Spanish people…even if they don't know each other? Well, Uncle Juan was talking to a Spanish family of 10. They had just come from Columbia, and even though Uncle Juan was Puerto Rican, they talked like they were family.

When he saw us, he excused himself from his newly made friends and ran over to us.

"Mis Hijos!" Uncle Juan exclaimed.

He was a loud man.

"Tio!" Nico and I exclaimed as well.

We hugged him. Thalia, Percy and Argus stood in the back watching us talk to yet another family member of ours. We had family members all over the world. I couldn't wait to see cousin Har-Hor (His name means Horus the Supreme). They still respected they Egyptian mythology as much as Nico and I respected Greek Mythology.

"You three must be Thalia, Argus and Percy. Nice to meet you!" Uncle Juan said as he shook their hands.

"You must be Uncle Juan! It's nice to meet you too, I heard you fly planes?" Thalia asked.

"Si, I do."

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

Uncle Juan laughed and nodded.

"I would love to! Come, mis hijos, the faster we leave the faster we get to Egypt." He said with a bright smile.

"Let's go." Nico said.

_**( Mis hijos: my children. Tio: Uncle. Si…yes)**_

We were in the air.

Big, fluffy clouds were below us and clear blue skies were in front of us. Thalia and Uncle Juan were in the cockpit talking about something that had to do with airplanes. Nico was sitting in the back seat, his headphones in his ears. Argus was drawing a big green circle on a piece of paper with crayons. And I was reading an National Geographic Magazine on Ancient Civilizations while Percy freaked out next to me.

"P-planes are safe right?" He asked me.

"I told you before, they are safe. Only a hand full of them crash. But I think Uncle Juan and Thalia got this covered." I replied as I flipped the page and saw a picture of the Parthenon.

I couldn't help feel pride and happiness go through my veins. Greece, my families origin. It was so beautiful and perfect to me. I wish Greece had more attention, and that more people were interested in it. I mean, France and London were great…but so was Greece!

"Annabeth that's not funny."

I looked up and saw his terrified expression. He was truly scared. I found his hand and intertwined it with mine. He visually relaxed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better."

But it wasn't better, because the plane started to shake violently. Nico jumped up from his seat and Argus's crayons fell on the floor. Percy started to freak out, gripping my hand into a death grip, yet not tight enough to hurt me.

"Thalia, Uncle Juan what's going on?" I yelled.

There was no response.

"Thalia, Uncle!" Nico tried.

Again, there was silence.

I managed to get my hand out of Percy's and the plane shook up and down. I started to walk over to the cockpit when the plane dropped. It kept falling and falling until I felt weightless. My heart thumped so hard in my chest I was sure it would pop soon. My feet weren't on the floor anymore, they were in mid-air.

"AHHHHH!" The boys yelled.

Ha. I kept my calm…for three seconds.

"UNCLE, THALIA, WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Come here!" I heard a deep voice call out.

There was no way that was Uncle Juan, he didn't have a deep voice. None of the boys did, and especially not Thalia. It was something else, something…super natural. The plane had surely fallen a few hundred feet. I was afraid Percy would have a heart attack if he didn't have one already.

"GET THE PLANE BACK TO NORMAL!" I yelled.

A second later, it leveled out.

_BOOM!_ I hit the floor…hard. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as soon as I made contact with the hard floor. The looked behind me from the floor: Nico was holding on to the seat and putting his seat belt on, Percy's eyes were bigger than the moon and he was still (probably in a state of shock or fear), Argus laid on the floor with his crayons in his hands. They were okay.

"N-Nico help Percy." I said as I stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

I saw Nico moved forward and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, aside from that, I didn't see more. Thalia and Uncle Juan were asleep or unconscious. The second choice made more sense. In the middle of them was a big, buff, masculine man. He was wearing a black and white shirt and pants with chains on his feet and hands. His face was covered up with a black bag made out of cloth and it was tied around his neck with a rope.

"Annabeth Chase, I have heard lots about you." He said.

"I wish I could say the same things about you…mr.-"

"Oliver. Call me Oliver."

"Okay, Oliver. What are you doing here? Where are you from?" I asked.

"I come from Alcatraz. You have gotten quiet famous among the spiritual world. Do you realize how many souls there are in Alcatraz? Do you realize we all need help?" He asked.

"I know that, Oliver. I am from San Francisco, but I haven't been to Alcatraz."

"Well we need you. I can't stand this world anymore. I need to get out."

"Well, I can promise you one thing," I said. "I'll help you pass over, but I cant help the people in Alcatraz."

"But-"

"Yet. I need to go to Egypt first."

Oliver thought about his, then nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more but I couldn't! We stopped at this resturant and I update while everyone else was eating!<strong>

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!**

**My new One Shot is almost done! If you liked FATE you will love, Whatever comes! I am currently writing it, thanks to Kingdomalith who gave me the idea, this will be the last one shot I have to write for AthenaGray15's contest.**

**It will be FULL OF PERCABETH! It will be Percabeth from start to finish, and it will be about 8,000 to 10,000 words….is that too long?**

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. FUTURE OF STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	15. Ready to go Inside the Pyramids?

**I got my computer back….**

**CHILD OF WISDOM IS BACK!**

Annabeth's POV

Egypt is so hot. I compare it to being trapped inside a kiln. I walked down the plane's stairs, my feet making a small _thump _sound as a foot hit an individual step. I waited down in the hot Egyptian sun as the others climbed down with their stuff. Everyone was glad to be on solid ground after our little accident up in the sky. Percy looks even more scared of planes than before and Thalia seemed to still love them. Up in the plane, when Thalia and Uncle Juan were passed out, I was so glad humans were smart enough to invent Auto Pilot.

Uncle Juan was the last one to come down from the plane. His forehead was beginning to sweat and he whipped it with the back of his hand. He put on his baseball cap, to shield his face from the burning sun.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye kids." He said.

"Not goodbye. We'll see each other soon, uncle." Nico told him.

"True, true."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug, which was followed by Nico.

"You kids be careful. Thalia, Argus, and Percy, it was very nice to meet you." Uncle Juan said as he hugged them too.

"You're still going to teach me how to fly a plane, right?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, mi hija! Just tell me when." He promised her. **(Mi hija: My daughter)**

After the goodbyes, we walked into the Cairo airport, and I secretly watched Uncle Juan fly away in his plane. I wished him a safe flight in my mind, then walked back towards the others. Argus and Thalia had both decided that we were all starved and headed to a McDonald's. I sat down in a table and waited for the others to order. I wasn't really hungry. My mind was too focused on the mission and task at hand. I had to find the Books of Life and Death, which were hidden somewhere in the great pyramids of Giza. And that was just assuming Anubis was in a good enough mood.

But my focus was broken when I looked up and saw a laughing Percy. His black hair shined in the light, along with his pearly white smile. His laugh, I could hear his laugh all day. His sea green eyes sparkled as he saw me looking at him. He stopped laughing and looked at me. Embarrassed I turned away and focused my attention on this very interesting looking sign written in German. _Why is that sign written in German if we're in Africa?_ That made me curious enough to read it.

**I knew this would get your attention! My dear, I am here to help you through this. I know it's going to be hard, and sacrifices will be made, but a warning will hurt no one. Anubis has been notified of your arrival, but he already knew you were coming. He is waiting for you, tonight, at the Nile river. Beware of the dangers in the river, the Nile god will not be happy with your presence. **

**Good luck.**

That doesn't look like my Mother's hand writing, so it must be my Aunt Maria, or someone else who was kind enough to help me. I smiled a bit, but then it was gone. _The Nile god will not be happy with your presence._ Why wouldn't he be? Did one of my ancestors do something to god?

Again, my thoughts were broken apart by the green eyed boy. He sat across from me. I took in every detail from him. His bangs fell partly on to his eyes, but he moved them out of the way when they bothered him. His fingers tapped on the glass surface of the table, and I noticed how strong his arms were. His eyes seemed to brighten up every time I looked at him, which made me smile. His lips were thin and pink; his jaw strong and set. I noticed how his lips turned into a lop-sided grin.

_Snap out of it, Annabeth! You're on a mission. Use your head more!_

I blinked out of my trance to see Thalia walking up to us with a red tray full of food. She placed it on the table and sat down next to Percy. Both of them across from me, Argus and Nico were at my sides.

"Just take what you want. I ordered a bunch of things since I didn't know what you guys specifically wanted." Thalia said as she grabbed a little box which held a big mac inside.

"How did you pay for all this, Thalia?" I asked.

I was genuinely curious. I didn't know Thalia had money. But inside, I knew the answer.

Thalia looked at me innocently, and blinked.

"I paid for this with a plastic square that had your name on it." She answered.

"And what is that plastic square called?" I asked.

"A credit card?" She said as if she didn't know.

"Very good. And guess what you owe me now?"

"A mac chicken." She said as he handed me one.

I shook my head but took the sandwich. Maybe I was hungry.

"So what's the plan, Annabeth?" Argus asked.

"That's a very good question, Argus. The plan is, we are going inside the pyramids at midnight. Anubis is aware of our presence here in Egypt, he will be waiting." I told them.

"What are we going to do, waltz inside the pyramid?" Nico asked.

"No," I glared at Nico. "That's where Argus comes in."

"Me?" Argus said…he looked kind of scared.

"Yep, I want you to use a computer a bought and hack the security around the Pyramids."

"There's security around the pyramids?"

"It's one of the 7 Wonders of the World…Of course there has to be some kind of security."

Argus nodded.

I think he was happy he didn't have to face the jackal god. Or go underground, which I think made him nervous. We talked the rest of the plan through, mostly while eating, which wasn't the most pleasant talk I have ever had. Once we were ready, we headed out to find a hotel.

Tonight, we go inside the Pyramids of Giza.

**I am back!**

**I will never leave you guys for so long, ever again!**

**Review!**


	16. Our Own Paths

**Well I haven't updated this story in forever.**

**I noticed that there are a lot of 'ChildOf's on Fanfiction! That's just like my name! That rocks huh?**

**Chapter dedicated to all my friends (Kingdomalith) who PM me constantly. You rock, guys!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

I adjusted my ear piece in my air and clicked the button to turn in on.

"Argus?" I whispered.

"I hear you loud and clear, Owl." He said using our 'nicknames' that Thalia forced us to have.

"Owl to Seaweed, Lightning, Shadow and Eyes. You there?" I asked.

I heard a chorus of yep's and yeah's. I smiled and looked up at the large, pyramids that stood proudly in the dessert night. The moon was right behind them, giving them a creepy yet beautiful white glow, making them look as if they were glowing with power and life. I knew that Anubis was somewhere in there, inside the dark, secret chambers below the pyramids waiting for us. The sound of running water greeted me as I walked beside the Nile River. Small green plants stood up from the dark water, which was reflecting the white, powerful moon. Something in the water moved, but I didn't pay to much attention to it. I wasn't worried about gators or crocodiles or anything...I had worse things to fear inside the pyramids.

"Seaweed to Owl; I'm behind the middle pyramid. The big white lights are still moving around the pyramids, meaning the security is still up. We can't enter the pyramids with them there." Percy's voice ran in my ear.

His voice filled me with security and peace. My heart swelled up as I heard his voice and a smile crept up my face. I quickly shook it off and told myself to keep my mind focused on the mission.

"Thank you, Seaweed. Eyes, are you working on that?" I asked Argus.

"Yes, Owl...give me a minute." And through the ear piece, I heard his fingers type away on the keyboard.

"I'm hungry! Ugh, this is the wrong time to be hungry!" Thalia's voice rang out.

"Lightning, you maxed out my credit card for food!" Nico's voice said.

"Lightning, Shadow...shut up both of you. I don't want a headache." I warned them.

"Sorry."

"Alright...security will be out in 3...2...2 and 1/2...1...0." Argus said.

The lights turned off and we all ran into the base of the middle pyramid. I could see the black figures run in the moonlight, some screaming out orders, some were simply scared. As we reached the base of the middle pyramid, I took out a special stone that I had hidden for years. It was blood red and shaped as a perfect circle. No sharp edges or scratches, just smooth and little. I saw Nico dust away a part of a giant piece of stone to reveal a small little dent...better word for it is hole. Big enough for the red stone to be placed in but too small for anything else to fit. I walked over to it and placed the little stone in it and as a result something clicked.

We all stepped back and watched as symbols and hieroglyphics appeared on the stones of the pyramid and slowly the sand started to split in two. Where the sand was opening, it revealed a stairway that was filled with torch light. I was amazed at how no archeologist have ever noticed this and at how all the symbols glowed a dark green color then began to vanish.

"Go in, go in." I gestured for the team.

Nico entered first, followed by Percy, Thalia and then me. As soon as I stepped inside, the stairway started to close up. We all ran down that stairs, which was illuminated by the torch Nico picked up from the side of the ancient wall. Speaking about the walls, they were covered with words. But they were all old and smudged...I couldn't make out any of the words.

"Where do we go?" Nico asked as we reached a cross way.

There were four openings...one for each of us. And the scary part was, that on the top of the pathways, were symbols...symbols that matched our nicknames.

On the far left one, there was a little square filled with blackness. That represented a shadow. Next to it, there was another square and inside that square there was a little owl. On the third square, there was a little thin, green line that was drawed up and down like a wave...which to me looked like a piece of seaweed. On the last door there was a yellow lightning bolt.

"What's happening?" Argus's voice rang out in all our ears.

"Anubis is up to his old tricks." I responded.

Somehow, I expected this. I knew this wouldn't be so easy, I just knew it wasn't. Anubis hadn't have anyone visit him in ages...of course he would want to enjoy himself a little bit.

"Do we each go through our chosen paths?" Percy asked.

"Inside those paths are probably our worst fears, waiting for us." Nico said.

"Or food." Thalia commented.

We all looked at her and she raised her eye brows innocently.

"Come on! You're all hungry too." She said as she folded her arms.

"Let's just all pick a path, and we will all go though." I told them.

We chose Percy's. Why? Because, an owl can attack you, a lightning bolt can kill you and I really don't want to know what's in the shadow. A piece of seaweed wouldn't do much damage right?

As we all walked through, Percy made it in but a force field kept us out. And when Percy tried to get out, he couldn't...he was stuck inside and we were stuck out side. Percy banged on the air (which is what it looked like) but got tired and gave up.

"We have to take out own paths." Nico said.

"Even if we don't want too." Thalia said.

"Don't trust what you see guys," Then after that...Nico went through his pathway...

"I hope there's food in mine." Thalia said as she walked in hers.

And then there was only Percy and I. I walked over to his pathway and placed my hand on the invisible force field. The energy tickled my hand as he put his on mine.

"See you on the other side?" I asked him.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

And with that, I stepped into my own pathway. And I felt the force field shut behind me. I walked ahead...not knowing the terrible things that waited in the dark.

**Forgive me if it's short.**

**I will be updating Forbidden Love, Prison Love and Invisible Connections followed by Warning: Zombie Takeover!**

**Review!**


	17. News

**Wow.**

**You all must HATE me right now, huh?**

**Well, the good news is...the move is complete. The bad news is...I now have no computer and I have no idea when i will be able to get one.**

**:(**

**I will try to come to the library when i can, but school's about to start and it seems like it will be a problem.**

**But, i will let you know that i will never, ever, give up writing. I will update as soon as i can (which will be Warning: Zombie Takeover in a few minutes). **

**I am so sorry!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	18. Talking to Anubis

**I know, I know…I haven't updated this in a while…**

**But you guys haven't forgotten about this story, right?**

**I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore.**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I walked in through the dark, my hands scrapping against the side of the old walls as I tried to not trip in the dark. I was careful as I took each step, there could be anything in this dark pathway. There could be snakes, traps, and…_spiders_. Did I mention I hate spiders? No? Well, you know now. I would do anything for a flash light or anything that gave off light…even a glow stick would help.

I kept walking until my hand touched something…something thin. I instantly took my hand away, fearing it was a snake, but there wasn't any sound or movement. To make sure, I stayed completely still and without breathing for a few minutes. After that, I was sure it wasn't a snake. I put both my hands on the wall in front of me and felt my way around until I found the thin stick. I took it out, knowing what it was. It was indeed a glow stick. I bent it and it radiated a bright yellow light.

_Wow, powerful glow stick_, I thought as I trekked on forward.

I had the glow stick stuck out in front of me, illuminating the ground I walked on. My curiosity levels were on high. What could be waiting for me on the other side of this hallway? Could it be my worst fear? Something unimaginably amazing? Could it be a huge spider? Or Anubis himself?

Of course, I wouldn't be able to know until I reached it. I watched the ground, making sure there weren't any spiders or ancient scarab beetle lying around on the floor. The walls were plain, no hieroglyphics, markings or drawing on them; nothing to warn me or guide me. I just kept walking forward; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of my own breathing.

When I finally reached the end of the long, dark tunnel…I found myself in a large throne room. The walls were filled with multi-colored pictures and hieroglyphics. A dark, onyx black throne was found in the center with two lit torches on the sides. But…there was no one on the throne.

"_Annabeth_…" A voice echoed along the room.

It would be hard for any normal person to pin point the sound, since it was like a whisper, but I am not a normal person…

"Anubis." I said as I turned left, and faced the wall.

There was nothing there, but I knew he was there. Any normal person would have thought that I was crazy, insane or both.

"You're just like your great-great-great-great-great…let's just say, really great Egyptian grandmother. She could always tell where I was." He said as he walked out of the shadows.

Anubis was in his young form. He had his onyx black hair covering his eyes, which were a beautiful chocolate brown. His skin was pale, making him seem like a dead man walking. He was wearing all black; a leather black jacket, a v neck-black t-shirt, black jeans and black Nikes. He looked like Nico, except Nico's skin was olive and Anubis's was pale.

"What can I say…I'm just like her." I told him as I crossed my arms.

He smirked the slightest bit before walking over to me, passed me and towards his throne.

"What's happening to Percy, Thalia and Nico?" I asked him.

Yes, I mentioned Percy first. Yes, I was worried about him just a little more than the others. Anubis sat on his throne and looked at me with an expressionless face, his eyes seemed far away.

"Thalia is eating a cheeseburger, extra bacon and fries. To drink, she's having two medium Coca Cola's…Let's see…Nico is just sitting under a tree, under the moon and the stars. He seems to be staring out into space. And your little friend Percy is thinking about you as he walks along the beach line." Anubis said.

After that, his eyes focused on me.

"You came for my book…why should I give it to you?" he asked.

"Because you've known my family for generations and you know I'm trust worthy to keep it safe?" I tried.

"That doesn't convince me."

I sighed.

"Look, I messed up okay? I did something wrong. I made a decision based on my feelings and turned someone human. And now he wants to come back and hurt my friends. I _can't _let that happen, Anubis. I _can't_ let me friends get hurt because of my stupid decisions." I told him honestly.

He straightened up a little bit more in his throne and his eyes seem to soften a bit, but only the slightest bit, you could barely notice. He studied me for a while and I began to feel self-conscious. His soft brown eyes seemed to go inside me and read my soul. After a few minutes, he stood up from his throne and gestured me towards him.

I took slowly steps, being as cautious as I could be, not letting my guard down. When I was a foot away from him, I stopped.

"Annabeth Pallas Chase, I have believed the words spoken from your mouth. You're family has never let me down and have never given me the reason to not trust them. I want you to know that once you have my book in your hands, you will be in great danger. Things will happen that you would have never expected…do you accept?" He asked.

Now he made me doubt…but I needed to keep my friends safe. They didn't know in how much danger they were in…and I didn't want to worry them by telling them.

"I accept, Anubis." I told him confidently.

"Very well, give me your hands." He said as he placed both his hands in front of me.

I put my hands over his and I closed my eyes. I felt his power run through my veins, making me want to fall to the floor…or die. I trembled but tried to stay strong and I managed to stay standing. My hair whipped around everywhere.

Suddenly it all stopped and I opened my eyes. Anubis, the Egyptian god was gone and a black and green book was placed it my hands. On the floor next to me was a little beige shoulder bag. I placed the book inside the bag and through it over my shoulders.

A pathway opened up in front of me…I walked towards it.

**Tomorrow schools starts.**

**Imma be that new girl, coming from out of the state…*sigh***

**Wish me luck!**

**Review!**


	19. The Book

**Guess what?**

**I am horribly sick, which means no more school for the end of the week. (Yes, I know…being a daughter of Athena makes that…really hard for me).**

**SO! I decided to update as much as I can.**

**:)**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

Remember when Anubis said:

"_I want you to know that once you have my book in your hands, you will be in great danger. Things will happen that you would have never expected…do you accept?"_

Well he kept his promise.

As soon as I walked into the pathway that had opened up, I found Nico, Thalia and Percy beside me. They looked confused, probably asking themselves who took them out of their small paradise, but that moment was ruined when a light flashed in my eyes.

"EGYPT IAN SECURITY! DON'T MOVE!" A short, chubby man yelled.

Of course, he didn't say this in English. He said it in his native language, which Nico and I understood perfectly. I knew they were probably thinking that we were terrorist or something, but we weren't. Yet, Nico and I silently agreed not to stay around and explain.

Nico grabbed Thalia's hand while I grabbed Percy's and we sprinted towards the Nile River. Have you ever run in the sand at the beach or in the snow? You know how difficult it is? Well, my two friends just learned how hard it was. One hand was intertwined with Percy's strong one while the other hand was gripping onto the beige shoulder bag. The book hit my side as I ran, and I held onto it tight; Anubis would kill me if I lost it.

"COME BACK! WE GOT RUNAWAYS!" Another guy yelled.

I didn't turn around to see who it was.

When we reached the Nile, it was easy to tell that it was filled with crocodiles. I didn't really know if my family was in good terms with Hapi, the Nile god, but if we got arrested by the Egyptian police…that'd be worse. So without thinking it, we jumped into the Nile.

What happened next was the part that I got confused at. Before we made contact with the water, which I was expecting, a black hole opened up and we were sucked into it. Before being completely surrounded by darkness, I saw Anubis's pale face looking down at us and wishing us good luck.

***TIME LAPSE***

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in my comfortable living room. The others were laying down in their own white leather sofas, slowly starting to wake up too. Nico stretched out his arms and yawned, as if he was walking up from one of his 'power naps'. Thalia accidently rolled off the sofa and groaned as she made contact with the floor. Percy's eyes fluttered open, first looking startled then looking relaxed when he saw me.

In Egypt it had been night, but since we were in the other side of the world, it was still broad day light.

"Remind me to send a 'thank you' card to Anubis, Annabeth." Nico said as he got up.

I nodded and took the book out of it's little bag.

The book was impressive looking and nothing of what I had expected it to be at all. It was a black leather book, sewed together with green twine. On the front of it were ancient hieroglyphics that started to morph and changed, until they ended up in the English words; **Book of Life and Death.**

I thought it would have been the book of Death by itself, but I should have known better. Life and death are a balance. No one would exist without the other that is why Anubis wrote them down together. If I was going to defeat Luke, I would have to know life and death.

"Wow…did you see the words change?" Thalia asked Percy.

He nodded as his eyes were not on the book, but on me. They were silently asking if I was alright, and I smiled back telling him I was.

"That's amazing…how do you know what to read?" Percy asked.

I stood up, shaking the dust out of the book.

"I don't. I guess I have to read it all." I told him.

The book was…well…imagine the book War and Peace. Have you seen how big it is? Well, times that by 15. That was just a two quarters of how the book really was. And I completely understood it. There was no why I would understand the meaning of Life and Death in just two little chapters, much less control it. This would take time…and that was something I did not have.

"I think, you should go read that in your library. You'll need the peace and quiet." Nico said.

I nodded.

"That's the best idea, you've had in years, Nico." I said as I took the book in both my hands and walked to the small book shelve.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

Nico, who was not as depressed as before, smirked a bit.

"Well, Percy, my used to be a ghost friend, we are going to Six Flags." He said.

"And why would we go somewhere to see Six flags? I mean, their just flags." Thalia said confused.

"Trust me, Thals, it's not only about flags."

"Alright then, let's go."

Percy looked at me with worried eyes and the other two walked out the door. I went up to him, making sure no one was looking, and gave him a small peak in the cheek.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here when you come back." I reassured him.

"Be careful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"When am I not careful?" I joked around with him.

He grinned at me, about to say something when Nico called out his name.

"PERCY, HURRY UP BEFORE THALIA GET'S HUNGRY!" Nico's voice echoed in the room.

I gave Percy a slight push to the door and smiled at him. He smiled back and headed towards the door, closing it as he left.

"Well…time for me to read…" I said as I opened up my library, and walked through the magical path.

***Time Lapse***

It's been hours and I have finally made it to chapter two…and it was on page 983. I had started reading at about…2pm? And know it was 9pm, but my library still glowed with light and power. I sat the book down on the table and walked over to the basement (which no one knew I had). The basement was a relaxing place, sort of. The door that leads down to the basement was hidden behind the huge waterfall, so no one check it there. In the basement, it was basically a big rest area.

A refrigerator that gave you any food you wanted, hot or cold; A microwave that did the same thing. Multi-colored sofa's and designed decorated the whole space. It was pretty amazing. I opened up the fridge, thinking about a hot ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise sandwich. And it appeared in a foam plate, with fries on the side.

The smell of It made my stomach grumble with hunger. I quickly grabbed it, and some water, and headed back over to the first floor.

When I sat down on my chair, I took a big bite of the sandwich and turned to page, 984, to keep reading. But of course, I was interrupted.

"_You won't be able to stop me, Annabeth. I have grown powerful, influential. I have many friends, unlike you and your Goth cousin. You will lose, and I will own the book of life and death, and make every dead soul live again. You. Won't. Win." _The voice whispered in my ears.

"Getrek het, die gees van die dood! Jy sal my luister en gehoorsaam wees, want ek ken die geheim van die lewe en die dood!" I recited. _(Be gone, spirit of the dead! You will listen and obey me, because i know the secret to life and death!)_

It was a new phrase I had learned in chapter 1. You just had to recite it, and it would bring fear to any spirit who had hurt it. Of course, that's all it brought. Just fear.

After I had said that, everything went silent.

But I held the book close to my chest, and took a deep breath. That was Luke's voice...I knew it was...

**Sorry, again, short time!**

**Plus, me being sick gives me MAJOR headaches.**

**:(**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Betrayal

**Long time no update, huh?**

**Well, I have a break and I decided…I should really update From the Past…I haven't update that in a long time and my readers are going to kill me…so…**

**Tada!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth's full pink lips moved silently as her eyes darted from left to right. She had spent all last night reading. Nico had brought us back from six flags (best flags I have ever seen in my life) and I had walked straight here…she has been in the same position as the last time I checked on her last night, but she was further on in the book.

Her legs were curled on her side as her fragile hands held the thick book. Her curly blonde hair had been pulled in a bun but there were a few curly strands that fell over her face. Her sterling grey eyes were engrossed in the book and her lips moved in a strange language, one I did not recognize. She hardly noticed me as I sat down next to her and placed a plate with chef-Boyardee in front of her. After a few moments, she still didn't look up. Worried, I called her.

"Annabeth.'' I said.

"_Vita est donum, sed donum datur unicuivis homini data est libertas arbitrii, quid sit vivere et sua vita. Sicut vos discere in capitulo XXXII, vita est-_" She continued to mutter.

That was Latin. That much I knew. But I didn't have a clue as to what she was saying, but to me it looked like as if she was in some sort of trance…and I didn't like that.

"Annabeth!" I rose my voice…that got her attention.

Her gaze broke from the book and she jumped up when she realized I was there. The weird thing was, as soon as she stopped speaking the ancient words of the book, a white magical field broke into a thousand pieces around her. The pieces fell to the floor then disintegrated into nothing. I began to wonder how powerful Annabeth was or the book.

"Percy! When did you get here?" She asked, completely surprised.

"I've been here for a while now. Reading that book," I said as I looked over to the book. "It takes you in some sort of trance…you okay?"

"I'm fine. Oh, and thanks for the spaghetti and meat balls. They smell delicious." Annabeth told me as she set the book down (face down) and pulled the plate towards her.

"Nico made them in the microwave, I thought you were hungry."

"You thought, right."

I nodded and watched her eat, my eyes turning towards the book. Could that book really hold the secrets to live and death? The mysterious behind all of it? How could you be able to understand that in so little time?

But Annabeth could do that. She was not like the other girls or any girl I have ever meant before. She was strong, intelligent, courageous and brave. And I admired her for that.

"How's the book going?" I asked as she ate a meatball.

"It's…hard to understand. I have to read chapters then stop to reflect on what I have read. There are just so many things…things I would have never thought about…in this book. It's amazing."

As she said that her eyes changed colors. From grey, to green to purple then back to grey. I wonder what that meant? Grey…just Annabeth I guess. Green may mean life. Purple is the color used to identify royalty…maybe I was all wrong. Maybe that was just the power behind this powerful book.

"Sounds like it. But…do you think it's okay for you to be reading it so fast? Maybe you should take a break." I told her.

I was really worried about her. She had bags under her eyes and she looked tired, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Where will I keep the book? No matter where I put it, it will always be in danger."

I looked around the library, so many floors containing so many powerful books…yet…this one book could get us all killed. And there was no way I was going to let Annabeth get hurt. Ever. A plan formed in my head and I smiled at Annabeth.

"Give me the book." I told her.

Annabeth's grey eyes widen and she protectively leaned towards the book.

"Percy, I don't know if it's the best idea to-"

"The book. Give me the book, Annabeth."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, but Percy this book-"

This time I didn't cut her off with words. I cut her off with my eyes. I looked straight into her grey eyes, trying to show her that she could trust me. I would never let anything or anyone endanger her especially over the book. My plan was full proof. All she had to do was trust me.

She took the book and closed it, the light radiating off of it stopped glowing as she handed it over to me. She placed my hands over the cover of the book, stood up and kissed me.

"Be careful." She said.

Finally, Morpheus started taking over, she yawned and walked over towards the passage way that lead to the apartment.

**Annabeth's POV**

Leaving the book of Life and Death was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. It's not that I didn't trust Percy, but as I read the book, I felt power run through my veins, connecting me and the book. But I trusted Percy. His eyes shined with love and trust, telling me he would guard the book, telling me I had to sleep before I had a mental breakdown.

I walked away, through the passageway of Iris (I called it that because it was like a rainbow bridge) and into my apartment. Nico was watching TV when he saw me entering and he turned the TV off and walked towards me. I was so tried; I kept walking towards the room.

I threw myself on my bed and covered myself with the warm, silver colored blanket. Nico made sure the door was closed and he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Annabeth, I feel that he's close." Nico told me.

My eyes shot open and Nico looked a little guilty. He knew how tired I was, but this was information I needed to know.

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly…he's always been different that regular ghost and spirits…but he's coming. You have the book secured right?" Nico asked.

I hesitated.

"Percy's guarding it."

"What?!"

"Nico, he promised it would be safe! Besides, the book won't let Percy be unarmed." I reassured him.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

I sat up on my bed and whispred into Nico's ear.

"The book tells of a sacred sword…it's name is not in the book, but it says that the honest of heart will recive the sword. I think that's Percy."

"Are you sure, Annabeth? One hundred percent, sure?"

I nodded and fell back to my bed.

"He is the honest of heart."

Nico nodded then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, I have a feeling you're going to need it." He said.

And after that he left.

Finally…peace and quiet.

***Less than 2 hours later***

_BOOM!_

I ignored it. Maybe Thalia had thrown Nico to the floor or something.

_CRASH!_

And they broke the table.

"WHERE IS THE BOOK!" a voice screamed.

I forced my eyes open and slowly got out of bed…that voice was familiar. And I hated that voice.

"We don't have it." Nico's voice was firm and sure.

I opened the door silently and peeked through the opening. There stood a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, dangerously close to Nico. But Nico stood up tall and looked at him, defiantly.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! WHERE IS THE BOOK?!" he yelled.

"You heard, my cousin," I said as I opened the door. I glared at him…I was glaring at Luke. "We. Don't. Have. The. Book. Understand?"

Luke's glare soften and he slowly walked over to me. Thalia was nowhere in sight and neither was Percy…I was glad they weren't though. I didn't want Luke to hurt them.

"Annabeth...your look gorgeous." He tried.

"Thank you." I told him dryly. "Please leave, you have no business here."

He glared at me, grabbing my arm and squeezing it so tight, I knew it would cut of my blood pressure. But I didn't cry out, I held me ground.

"Let her go you-"

"Shut it, Di'Angelo. This is between your beautiful cousin and _me_." Luke growled.

I resisted the urge to spit in his face. That would only make matters worse not better.

Then suddenly, the doorway of my secret library opened and my heart sank down to my shoes. Percy came out…with Thalia…carrying the book of Life and Death. It radiated with power as it came closer and closer to me. I shook my head no, but before I could talk, Luke beat me to it.

"Give me the book." He demanded.

"Percy no, don't listen to-" I was cut off my Luke's fist.

He punched me in the face, but before his hand could impact my face, I ducked down and twisted his arm. He cried out in pain and his other hand flew over to hit me, but Nico caught it and did the same thing. He was held, not by chains but by pain. But what Percy did now surprised me.

"Let him go. If he takes the book he won't bother us again." Percy said.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I asked, outraged.

" I'm protecting you."

With this time of confusing, Luke managed to escape. He pushed Nico and I together and we crashed into the side of my bookshelves. Some books fell on top of Nico, he cursed and pushed them off of him. I stood up and tried to take the book away from Percy but he had already given it to Luke.

"I will spare you in the golden days." Luke said as he dissolved with the book.

Percy grinned widely and Thalia hugged him.

How could they be celebrating in a moment like this?! The world would be destroyed, thanks to them! How could I have trusted him…he's just like Luke.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled at him as I stood up, helping Nico up with me.

Nico looked at them in disbelieve.

"I can't believe I took you to six flags." He said with dislike.

"Let me explain-" Percy said.

"Explain, what? Tell me, Percy? That you're just like Luke?" I yelled.

"Thalia, how…?" Nico said, he was so angry he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I felt so betrayed so…used. I took Nico's hand and ran towards the door. I slammed it behind us and I walked over to the elevator, wanting…needing to get out of here. I needed to find some other way to stop Luke…and I don't think there are any.

As Nico and I walked through the crowds of people, a news paper flew out of nowhere and hit Nico in the face.

"Stupid news paper-wait…Annabeth look!" he said handing me the news paper.

_**Need help, Annie?**_

_**Come visit me, I'm sure you know how I am.**_

_**-R**_

"We're not going." I told him as I handed him the paper.

"Annabeth we need her help."

"I'm not going, Nico."

"Guess I'll have to drag you there, then." He said.

I wasn't in the mood to see her. I wasn't in the mood to be dragged. But the world just did what it wanted to do, like always. As Nico dragged me off somewhere, my mind went back to Percy. My eyes got watery and I shook my head.

He was just like him…just like Luke.

**Yeah, I know.**

**Confusing, weird and…well…bad.**

**I had to type this up, really really fast! I was on the computer, and this lady was like**

"**HURRY UP IT'S MY TURN!"**

**People just have no patience…**

**Hoped you liked it! (even if it was bad)**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Ms Fortune

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to SEA SWIMMER's SISTER! **

Annabeth's POV

I didn't feel like going to see Rachel. We weren't in the best of terms last time we spoke. And honestly I didn't want to see her right now. I felt hurt, betrayed and angry. This wasn't the time to go see Ms. Fortune. Yep, that's what she called herself. She owned a little shop where she would dress up like a gypsy and tell people their future. She had the gift of prophecy and she used it wrongly, telling the mortals things they shouldn't hear. The future was a delicate thing. What was going to happen would happen. Trying to change it was incredibly dangerous, and I know this because I am doing it right now. I wouldn't let Luke give life to the spirits of the dead. The world would destroy itself and it would be Luke's fault.

Being dragged by Nico isn't fun either. Despite my cousin's appearance, he was strong. His focus was on reaching Rachel's store and nothing would stop him. He was really determined, which is one of the things I like about Nico. But sometimes it would get us in big trouble.

"We're almost there. Think you can walk by yourself?" Nico said as he turned to face me.

I glared at him and took my arm out of his grasp.

"Yes, Nico. Don't you remember? I learned to walk before you."

"I know. It haunts me."

I forced myself not to laugh as Nico grinned at me. His eyes didn't reflect his expression though. They were darker than usual.

We weaved ourselves out of the crowded sidewalk and crossed the street. We passed the Mc Donald's in Times Square and turned on the next block. At the end of that block was a little green store. On the glass windows it had pictures of the stars and different zodiac symbols. There was a drawing of Rachel, which she painted herself. The drawing was a tall girl with frizzy red hair holding a crystal ball. Her green eyes gave off smoke and she was dressed in bright colored clothes, with golden bells all over here.

We walked inside the store and was greeted by Rachel's friends, the other fortune tellers. Jamie Alex; was the girl with long black hair. She always wore purple gypsy clothes that exposed her flat stomach. Christy Watson; a girl with short dirty blonde hair tied back in a green bandana. She wore a green and yellow gypsy outfit and her long nails were painted forest green. The last girl that worked with Rachel was a quite one. Her name was Athalia Lakes. Her hair was dyed different colors and her outfits were always a sunset orange color.

"Nico! Are you finally coming to get your palms read?" Christy said as she took Nico's hand and stroked it with her long green nails.

"No." Nico said as he took back possession of his hand. "We just want to see Rachel."

Athalia shyly walked up to us and pointed to a dark room covered by a green curtain.

"That's Rachel's dark room. You can go in it, but be careful. It is pitch black. You can barely see where you're going." Athalia said.

"Thank you." I told her with a soft smile. "Come on, Nico, the sooner we talk to her the better."

Nico nodded at the girls and followed me inside what was called '_the dark room_'. It really wasn't that dark. The walls were filled with those little plastic stars that glow in the dark. Those little ones you buy at the dollar store or at Wal-Mart.

When we reached the end of the corridor, Rachel was sitting on a red leather sofa, watching Psych on ION. She turned to me and Nico and smiled.

She was wearing a red shirt with jeans covered in paint. Her hair was held back with a pony tail.

"You came? Wow. I didn't expect that." She said as she turned the TV off.

"Tell us what you wanted to say, Rachel. I have more important things to do."_ Like get the book back from Luke_. I added in my mind.

"Sit. Relax. I'll go get us something to drink." She said as she walked off somewhere.

Nico and I reluctantly sat down in a sofa and waited for Rachel to come back. She came back with three cans of Coca-Cola and handed two of them to Nico. Nico gave one to me and he cracked his open and took a long sip. I barely even touched mine.

"Alright, I know what has happened between you two and your little ghost/human friends. I had a dream that that would happen, but I didn't say anything. Every time I try to warn you, both of you give me a huge speech about-" But Nico cut her off.

"Alright. We get it. What did you want to tell us? We're kind of on a tight schedule."

Rachel sighed and set her soda can on the floor next to her feet. She turned to look at me.

"Percy gave Luke a fake book. It was a cook book on how to make cookies to be transported to the Bifrost." Rachel said.

"The Bifrost? The rainbow bridge to Asgard, you know how dangerous-"

"It's a cook book! _Listen_ to me. Luke hasn't opened the book yet, but when he does, he is going to be mad. For Percy and Thalia's sake, you two need to stay away from them." Rachel said as she gestured with her hands.

It was quiet for a second and we all looked at one other. We had to be separate from Percy and Thalia to save them from Luke's wrath. They had given Luke a cook book, disguised as the actual Egyptian book of life and death, which told the reader how to make magical asgardian cookies…that's just great.

"Alright, then tell me one thing Rachel…Where is Luke?" I asked her.

I leaned forward a bit and folded my arms over my chest. Rachel looked at me with her light green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She smiled at me, stood up, and then walked over to a little table that was covered by a piece of cloth. When she took the cloth off, it revealed a crystal ball.

"Rachel, we know you're not a fortune teller. You don't have to-"

"No. I want you to see what I see. Come." She said.

We walked over and sat around the table. She put her hands on it and slowly images started to show up.

_Luke was sitting down in a warehouse of some sort, and there were many see-through people around him. Those people were spirits. He was sitting down in a chair, which represented his throne, and the fake book of life and death was in his lap, radiating with power._

How did they manage to get it to do that? Was that book really a fake?

"_My people!" Luke callout. "Welcome! I see you have traveled long and hard to come here. In less than 72 hours, we will all be alive again! We will dominate the mortal world!"_

_The spirits cheered as Luke raised the book up into the air…like a trophy._

The crystal ball turned white and the image disappeared. Rachel stumbled backward and Nico caught her before she hit the floor. I stared into the crystal ball in shock. What broke me out of my trance was Nico when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Annabeth, we have to go." He said as he helped me up.

"What about Rachel?"

"I put her in sofa. She's sleeping…I think?" He said as he looked over his shoulder and towards the red sofas.

We walked out of the dark room and waved to the girls as they said bye. We were walking back to my apartment when I stopped Nico.

"What?" He said.

"We can't go back there. We have to stay away from Thalia and…and Percy." I told him.

I had no idea that it would hurt that much to say those words. But it did. I thought about myself being away from him and it felt wrong. _It would only be three days, Annabeth. You can do that._ I told myself.

"You're right…let's go to my apartment then. We need to call up…uh…we need to call our _family_."

As soon as Nico said family, I smile slowly grew on my face. We didn't really get along with them, but they had all the abilities we did. They lived all over the world. From Africa, to India, to China, to Australia, to Hawaii, to Canada, Russia, Europe, Brazil, everywhere! It was always fun to see them, even if we did argue a lot.

"I guess we do…Come on." I said as I sprinted towards his apartment.

We didn't have time to waste. Luke would be opening the book in three days. He must not know it's a fake. I also needed to get the real book back from Percy and Thalia…but I couldn't see them. I would leave that up to one of my relatives.

As soon as we got to Nico's apartment, we started calling all of our family members through all the means possible. Skype, IM, E-mail, texting, calling, etc.

We got in contact with most of them and they promised to be here in less than three hours. Now, I know what you're thinking…how can a person from Russia get to New York in three hours.

That's the Chase family way. We were all full of secrets…which Nico and I fear will be revealed soon.

**So you all might be wondering why the heck I made Rachel a fortune teller.**

**Well…what day is it today? October 31****st****! I wanted to make it weird and stuff!**

**I hope you liked the chapter and a special HAPPY BIRTHDAY from me to Sea Swimmers Sister!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	22. (14)

**It's my Birthday Today!**

**That's why I didn't update. But I will update tomorrow.**

**I wanted to wish a wonderful Birthday to: **_pipermclean-beautyqueen!_

**Yeah, we were born on the same day. Happy Birthday, Kiara!**

**I'll update tomorrow. A bunch of stories, so keep an eye out.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	23. Happy Birthday, Percy Jackson!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

><p><strong>(I know this isn't an update, but I've been so stressed out because of school and so many other things, I haven't found the time to sit down and write. For that, I plead for forgiveness. As soon as the first week of school is done and over with, I will return to writing again but until then, I can't promise anything.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In honor of Percy Jackson, I went ALL OUT!<strong>

**CHB t-shirt, CHB necklace, a fake knife strapped to my waist, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY" written on my wrist and it's next to a trident I also horribly drew.**

**I made blue cupcakes (that all look like bricks), I have blue drinks and so many other blue stuff that I feel like I'm in the ocean.**

**What are you guys doing to Celebrate Percy's Birthday?**

**Any ideas of what I could do to make celebrating Percy's birthday even better?**

**Will I ever be forgiven for not updating?**


End file.
